The Wretched Ones
by WanderingChild500
Summary: So this is a twenty-first century version of Les Mis, AU because the US isn't as messed up as it is in this and it gets even more AU later. This is also published under Musicals and Plays with the name The Miserables
1. Chapter 1

So long as there shall exist a social condemnation, which, in the face of civilization, complicates a destiny that is divine with human fatality; so long as the three problems of the age—the degradation of man by poverty, the ruin of women by starvation, and the dwarfing of childhood by night—are not solved; so long as social asphyxia shall be possible; so long as ignorance and misery remain on earth_,_ stories like this must be told. – Victor Hugo.

Chapter 1. Toulon Prison farm, Toulon Pennsylvania. 2008

A man works in the fields, he's rather tall, like other men there he had lost hope. It happens when you're in prison for a long while. He had counted all of the years he had been there, 19 in all. He could remember when it wasn't so, when the government was fair, when people would still be able to speak their minds, when people weren't thrown in jail for the smallest crimes. But those times were long gone. Now they are only memories, nothing more. The man is brought out of thoughts by one of the guards yelling at him.

"24601, the warden wants to see you." The man threw down his shovel. And walked over to were the warden was standing.

"24601, how long have you been here?" Warden Eric Javert asked. He was a tall man not as tall as the other and seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"19 years." 24601 replied.

"Well, your time is now up." He said handing the man a yellow piece of paper. "This is your identification paper. Show this at every town you go to." The man took the piece of paper.

"But, if you break even the smallest law and commit the smallest misdemeanor I will make it my life goal to see you back in prison for life 24601." The man glared at the prison warden.

"My name is Jean Valjean." He said bitterly stuffing the yellow paper in his pocket.

"Take him to get personals." Javert said to a guard. Valjean glared at the warden as he was led away. He'll be back, they always come back. Javert thought as he watched the man walk away.

Not an hour later the man, Jean Valjean was on a bus leaving Toulon Pennsylvania behind. It felt strange being out of prison. He could barley remember what life was like outside of prison everything was a distant memory.

A little about Jean Valjean. He was the younger of two children, he had an older sister. Their father was a gardener and was killed by falling out of a tree when Jean was only 15. Jean then quit school and started working. His older sister's husband died when he was 27 leaving her to take care of seven children one of which was only weeks old. So he had to help her care for the children. Money was extremely tight, and unfortunately they could not get food stamps. So one night Jean saw a bakery full of bread, he took an iron pipe and broke the window and he took as much as he could carry. When the police caught him he tried hard to fight back. He was charged with breaking and entering and resisting arrest and was sentenced to five years. But when he tried to escape twice 14 years were added. He never found out what happened to his sister and her children.

Two weeks later. Digne West Virginia

Jean Valjean walked into the small town in northern West Virginia, in the two weeks since he had left prison Valjean had known nothing but hardship and unfairness. Apparently his yellow paper labeled him an outcast, every were he went Valjean was denied work and even denied places to stay. This place was no different. Every shop or business he went to he was turned away. Eventually night fell and he went to the only inn in town.

"I'm sorry sir, but our last room was just rented for the night." The young women behind the front desk said. Honestly the women hated lying but her boss told her not to rent a room to the convict who was in town. The man nodded before turning and leaving.

"Wait." The man turned. "If you need a place to stay go to the really big house at the end of Main Street. The owner will let you stay there." The man nodded before leaving the inn. The owner of the large house was Myriel Bishop an extremely wealthy philanthropist who donated most of his money to the homeless and often when a drifter came threw town his door would always be open to them. Soon Valjean was standing in front of Mr. Bishop's house. He knocked on the door and waited, soon Mr. Bishop answered.

"I'm an ex-convict." Valjean said holding up his yellow paper, "I was told that I would be able to stay here."

Mr. Bishop just held the door open.

"Please come in."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm an ex-con." Mr. Bishop just looked at Valjean,

"So?" Valjean walked into the house. "Your just in time for dinner." Myriel Bishop said leading Valjean into the dinning room were Mr. Bishop's sister setting the table.

"Mary please set another place for our guest." Mary nodded and set another place at the table. Valjean looked around the room. In a large cabinet he saw a set of silver silverware, it would cost a fortune Valjean thought as he took a seat at the table.

"So my good sir, why don't you tell us about your self." Mr. Bishop said.

"My name is Jean Valjean, I stole bread to feed my family and was sent to prison, I spent 19 years at the Toulon Prison farm in Pennsylvania."

"19 years for only stealing bread?" Mr. Bishop asked.

"14 years were added when I tried to escape twice." Valjean said looking at the food Mr. Bishop's sister placed in front of him.

"I was released two weeks ago." Mr. Bishop nodded. "Where are you going to go?"

Valjean shrugged taking a bite out of his chicken. It was some of the best food he had in 19 years.

"Most likely back to my home town." The rest of the dinner went on in silence.

That night as Valjean lie in the guest bedroom of Mr. Bishop's house. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the silver in the cabinet. He was nearly out of money. Quietly he got up and quickly dressed grabbing his pack he slipped down stairs and went to the cabinet and took the key from were he had seen Bishop's sister put it and unlocked the cabinet, he quickly grabbed all of the silverware, a gravy boat, and serving tray. He closed the cabinet and went to the back door and slipped into the night.

The next day a scream filled the house. Mary Bishop paced around the dining room holding the key to the silver cabinet in her hand. The silver had been in her family since the 1800's and it had been stolen. Her brother then walked into the room.

"Mary calm down." He said taking his sister by the shoulders.

"I just hope that they find and arrest him." She said. As if on cue the door bell rang. Mr. Bishop opened the door. Standing before him was Jean Valjean flanked by two police officers, one of them holding his pack it was open reviling the silver he had taken.

"Mr. Bishop we stopped this man on his way out of town and found these in his bag. He told us it was a gift." Mr. Bishop looked at Valjean then back at the silver.

"Yes it was a gift from me. But my friend you accidently left the silver candle sticks. Why would you forget the best part?" Valjean looked at the man shocked. "Mary will you go get the candle sticks for me please. And officers you can see everything is fine. You can go." With that the two officers left. Mary returned with the candle sticks and gave them to her brother who in turn handed them off to Valjean.

"Jean Valjean my friend. With me giving you this silver you swear to become a different man. Use this silver for good." Valjean was in shock. This man who he had robbed was letting him go. Mr. Bishop's sister also had a look of surprise on her face. She was thinking that her brother was insane. Valjean took the candle sticks from the man and left, still in shock.

Three hours later Valjean was walking along the highway the sun was high in the sky, but the road was almost deserted. He had turned down several rides. He wanted to think. A man had given him silver on account that he change his ways. Valjean stopped, he was a criminal there was no way to change. Just to prove the point, he removed the yellow paper from his pants pocket. The only way he could start a new life was if he wasn't a convict. That was it, no one would know he was a con if he didn't have this piece of paper. It was time to start a new, new life, new name. He dug in his pack and pulled out a set of matches and lit it. He held the match to the yellow paper. Valjean watched as the flames licked at the paper until there was nothing left. Jean Valjean is gone, it's time for a new story to begin.

New York City, New York 2011

Fantine Collin was a young dancer, she had beautiful brown hair that fell down her back in soft curls. She had soft blue eyes and was in every man's eyes. But the only one who caught her eye was her boyfriend Felix Tholomyes. She was in love with him. But Felix saw Fantine as just a fad that would eventually end. But he was her first time. So unfortunely Fantine fell in love. One night they were at dinner with several friends. Fantine had found something out that week and was waiting for the best time to tell Felix.

"Babe why aren't you touching your drink." Fantine looked at the beer in front of her. She figured this was the best time to make her announcement.

"Umm, well." Fantine said looking up at Felix smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Fantine congratulations!" Fantine's friend Carla said embracing her friend. Fantine turned to Felix.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back and we can celebrate." With that Felix got up from the table and walked away. After ten minutes Felix was still not back after twenty minutes Felix's friend went to look for him, he came back two minutes later he returned with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Umm Fantine you may want to read this." He said handing the paper to Fantine, as she read the letter she felt her heart breaking.

_Fantine,_

_A man like me cannot be tied down. It was a blast. But I'm ready to move on. _

"I'm so sorry Fantine." Carla said taking her friend's hand. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Fantine whispered. Unconsciously moving her hand to her stomach.

Three years later.

A women driving on a road in Maryland, every few minutes she looks back and checks on the sleeping toddler in the back seat. The child had soft golden curls that framed her chubby face. When she was awake, she had clear blue eyes. She looked just like her mother. Fantine turned back to the road. They had left New York two weeks earlier. Fantine needed to find a job. But when she couldn't find one, she decided to leave. But Fantine knew that were ever she went to look for a job. She would most likely be denied, all because she was a single mother who had a baby out of wedlock. The world was cruel like that.

Eventually Fantine saw an Inn on the side of the road and turned into the parking lot. The Sargent Inn & Diner. Fantine got out and unbuckled her daughter from the car seat and walked into the diner. Fantine was greeted by a women who was behind the counter watching another child about Fantine's girl's age playing on the floor.

"Welcome to the Sargent Inn and Diner. Would you like anything to eat or rent a room." Fantine shook her head taking a seat at the counter.

"Could I get a glass of water please." The women smiled and handed

Fantine a glass of water. Fantine's daughter was now awake and looking at the other little girl sitting on the floor, Fantine set her down and she wandered over to were the other girl was sitting.

"Can I play with you?" She asked, less than a minute later the two little girls were playing with each other like they had been best friends all of there lives.

"They play so well together." The other girls mother said watching them. "What's her name?"

Fantine looked up. "Her name's Cosette. She just turned three a few weeks ago."

"Same age as my little Eponine. I also got another one who's just a few months. So were are you two headed?" Fantine pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. "I'm actually headed to a town in West Virginia Mount Sur Mar, I hear that they have a really good car factory there that will hire practically anyone." Fantine paused looking over to Cosette. "But I'm a single mother and I don't think that they would hire me if they knew I had a kid." Fantine then got an idea.

"Could you take care of Cosette for me?" The other women just looked at Fantine for a moment.

"Pardon."

"Please, could you take care of Cosette. I'll pay you. I can see that you are a very good mother. Please I need this job in Mount Sur Mar!"

Selene Thenardier just looked at the women she really didn't know how to respond. It was then that her husband Alan walked out of the kitchen, he had heard most of the conversation between the two women.

"Dear, can I talk to you for a moment?" Selene followed her husband into the kitchen.

"Lets let her keep the kid with us. We could charge her a boat load of money. This could be good for us." Selene nodded, she had a sly smile on her face. She then walked out of the kitchen.

"My wife and I have discussed it and we would be glad to take care of your daughter while you work. But you would have to pay us a monthly fee. After all kids cost lots of money."

Fantine nodded, "Of course."

Alan Thenardier smiled at the women, "Lets talk business, How about we start with 70 dollars a month, first six months up front, so that is 420 up front." Fantine nodded and pulled out her check book. 420$ would leave her just enough to get to Mount Sur Mer. After she gave Thenardier the check she went to her car and got out all of Cosette's things. She hugged her daughter then handed her to Selene.

"Please take good care of my little girl." With that she got in her car and left the Inn, fighting back tears.

"This will be your best scheme yet." Selene said to her husband.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Here is my story, I hope you like it. The cast for this is the 2012 movie cast and I absolutly love nice reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Two days later, West Virginia.

Fantine pulled into Mount Sur Mar late in the afternoon. It was to late to go to the factory to see about a job at the factory. So she drove around town till she found a cheap motel to stay at. Mount Sur Mar was a smaller town, population just over 5,000. Fantine sat on the bed, it was strange not having her little girl with her. Very lonely she missed hearing Cosette's laughter, holding her, watching her play. But Fantine knew that she would see her again and Cosette would be in good hands with the Thenardiers. Fantine fell asleep with tears in her eyes that night.

The next day Fantine was at Sur Mar auto factory waiting to meet the Forman. When the man entered Fantine stood up and shook his hand.

"Well miss Collin I see nothing wrong with your resume. I think that we can find room for you hear." Fantine smiled,

"Thank you so much." Fantine said shaking the Forman's hand.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour." Fantine nodded eagerly. Soon she and the Forman were walking above the assembly line. Fantine was listening to the Forman tell her about the factory,

"About two years ago the factory was really struggling. But then we got a new worker and he started to turn everything around. Now we are one of the most productive manufacturers in the country, and the man who started it is now our mayor and the owner of the factory." Fantine nodded listening. "And speaking of the of the mayor, there he is." Fantine looked up and saw a man walking towards them, he looked to be in his mid to late forties with dark hair sprinkled with grey.

"Mr. Madeline I'd like to introduce you to our newest employ Fantine Collin."

"Welcome," Mr. Madeline said shaking Fantine's hand. "I'll let the two of you get to work." He said before walking off.

"Come on let's finish the tour and show you were you'll be working." Fantine nodded and followed the Forman.

Matthew Madeline was just finishing up his factory inspection, they had a new employ, seemed like a nice girl, everything was in order, they were ahead of schedule too. It was at that time his iPhone started buzzing, he pulled it out and saw that it was his assistant. He slid the green bar and held it up to his ear,

"Yes."

"Mr. Madeline the new police captain is hear to see you, I told him that you weren't here but he insisted on waiting."

"That's alright Claire I'll be at town hall in about ten minutes. I'll speak to him when I get there."

It took the Mayor about 15 minutes to walk back to the town hall. It would have been faster if he had driven but Mr. Madeline didn't drive. Soon he was walking up the stairs to his office.

"The new captain is waiting in your office, just to warn you he's a little… well he seems like one of those guys who follow the rules no matter what." His assistant Claire said taking the mayor's coat,

"By the way you have a meeting at Three with the superintendent and school board to discuss the new playground at the elementary school." Mr. Madeline nodded,

"Thanks Claire, that will be all. I better not keep the Captain waiting."

Mr. Madeline entered his office, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry to make you wait, I had some business to attend to…" he looked up, the man standing in front of him was someone who he never thought he would see again. The new police Captain was Eric Javert, ex-warden of the Toulon prison farm.

Javert looked at his new boss, there was something slightly familiar about him, but Javert could not put his finger on it.

"Welcome to Mount Sur Mar, officer." The mayor said shaking Javert's hand.

"Javert." Javert replied curtly.

"Well Javert, why don't you tell me about your self." Mr. Madeline said taking a seat behind his desk.

"I was with the NYPD for a few years, then I was the prison warden of Toulon Prison in Pennsylvania for two years, but I missed law enforcement and decided to return to that."

Mr. Madeline nodded,

"Well Javert I will let you get to work. Thank you for stopping by."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor, I will see my self out." With that the two men shook hands and Javert left.

That night after Mr. Madeline returned home, he walked strait to the safe behind his desk and quickly opened it, and removed two silver candle sticks. He had always worried that someone from his past would come into his new life. He just never expected it would be Warden Javert. Luckily Javert had not recognized him. With that Matthew Madeline, once known as Jean Valjean placed the candle sticks back into the safe. Then he went over some papers and went to bed. He had a feeling life might get slightly complicated from here on out.

Meanwhile, Fantine placed the last of her boxes in her new apartment, after her factory tour she had asked the foreman about cheap apartments near by. Soon after she was settling into her self into a small one bedroom apartment. She wondered how Cosette was doing, if she was happy. With that Fantine took a shower and went to bed, she had an early start tomorrow.

* * *

**Here's chapter two, so ya. Thats all I got, still love nice reviews! Oh and I'm not Victor Hugo so Les Mis is not mine. But hopefully it will be on Friday and in high def blu-ray!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Mount Sur Mar, West Virginia 5 years later 2018

Fantine wiped her brow as the lunch bell sounded and put down her drill before taking of her safety goggles and heading to the break room. As she sat down she pulled out a folded envelope from her coverall pocket and opened it quietly. The letter was from the Thenardiers.

_Dear Fantine, _

_Please send us 100 more dollars your child needs medicine, she has the flu and requires very expensive antibiotics._ Fantine sighed recently due to Cosette growing quickly the Thenardiers had pushed up her living price to one hundred dollars a month. Suddenly the letter was yanked out of her hand.

"Well, Well ,Well. What do we have here?" Christine, one of Fantine's coworkers said examining the letter.

"What are you hiding Fantine."

"Give that back, it's private." Fantine said trying to grab her letter back.

"Well then you shouldn't be reading it in public then should you." With that Christine read the letter. When she was done she looked up slightly at Fantine.

"Fantine aren't you the world's biggest liar." Fantine had had enough and slapped Christine across the cheek. Then there was an all out catfight. It took three men to pull Fantine off the other. Fifteen minutes later after being chastised by the owner of the factory, Mr. Madeline. Fantine and Christine were sitting in the Foreman's office.

"Well which one of you started the fight?" he asked before Fantine could say anything, Christine jumped out of her chair.

"Fantine started the whole thing!"

"What?!" Fantine cried standing quickly, "You're the one who started it. You took my letter and I just wanted it back!"

"Wait." The Foreman said, coming between the two women before they had a chance to go at it again.

"What letter? I want to see it."

"It's a private letter." Fantine said.

"I don't care, it started a fight therefore I have a right to see it." He replied.

"Here you go sir." Christine said sweetly handing the letter to him. The foreman unfolded it and took his time reading it.

"Fantine if I can recall you said that you didn't have any children when you applied here." Fantine looked down at her shoes.

"Well." Fantine looked up,

"I knew that if I said that I had a kid and was single you wouldn't have hired me. But I do, her name's Cosette and she will be eight in a few weeks. She lives with some motel owners and I send them money." The foreman just shook his head,

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied in your interview, I'm sorry but I have no choice, you're fired."

Fantine was shocked.

"What?" she squeaked.

"You heard me, I'll give you till the end of the day to clean out your locker. We'll send your last check to your home." Fantine left the foreman's office close to tears, but she would not let anyone see her cry. Fantine quickly emptied the contents of her locker into a small cardboard box. It was obvious that as soon as both women had been dismissed from the foremen's office, Christine had told everyone about the letter and her daughter, everyone was whispering and staring at her as she walked past. She refused to make eye contact with anyone, when she got to the door she looked back and saw everyone still staring at her, she quickly left with the little dignity she had left. As Fantine walked towards her apartment, she kept telling herself that everything would be alright, that she could find another job and still send money for Cosette.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long. I've just been writing and writing but not updating so expect updates everyday for a while. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mount Sur Mar, Two Months Later

Mayor Madeline sat in his office doing some paperwork when the intercom button on the desk phone started flashing. He hit the button.

"Mr. Madeline, Captain Javert is here to see you."

"Send him in." Soon there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." He said looking up as Javert entered.

"What may I do for you Javert?" Mr. Madeline asked, he was used to him coming by to speak to him about different problems in the town. Which to him were numerous.

"Mr. Madeline, it has come to my attention that the prostitution rate in the city has gone up 2% in the last two years."

"Javert, the economy is very bad right now. If I could I would hire all of those girls to work at my factory. Anyway there can't be that many." The mayor said leaning back in his chair.

"I've counted twenty." Javert replied. Mr. Madeline frowned.

"That many?" Javert nodded curtly,

"One new one in the past week."

Madeline ran his hand through his hair.

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"I would like permission to do a sweep and get all the girls, and their customers…"

"Yes do whatever you think is best." Madeline said cutting Javert off mid sentence.

Javert nodded, and left. Mr. Madeline leaned back rubbing his forehead, Javert was very trying to work with. Hopefully this would keep him busy for a while.

Javert walked quickly back to his squad car, he was happy how the mayor had agreed with his plans. He would start planning the sweep right away.

Two Weeks later.

Fantine watched quietly from the doorway of a pawnshop as police led different johns and prostitutes to squad cars, she shook her head before continuing down the street. It had been nearly three months since she had been fired. Fantine still had not been able to get another job, she had just sold golden locket that had been her mother's. Fantine reached her apartment only to find the landlord waiting for her.

"Fantine, you're a month late on your rent."

"I know I'm sorry I can pay half of it right now!" Fantine said digging for the cash she had gotten from her necklace. Handing it to the landlord.

"Just give me a couple more days and I can get you the rest."

"Have you even tried to find a job?" the landlord asked.

"Yes, no one will hire me. They think I'm a freaking whore." The landlord pocketed the money.

"Get the rest of the rent by the end of the week or you are out of here." He said walking off. Fantine opened the door to her apartment and entered. It was now utterly bare, she had sold most of her furniture to pay the Thenardiers and her rent, and now the only piece of furniture was her mattress and a cardboard box to keep her clothes in. She sat down on the mattress through the mail, she stopped when she came to a letter from the Thenardiers. As always they wanted more money. That was something Fantine didn't have enough of. Sighing she grabbed her jacket and went for a walk. About ten minutes later she saw a sign in the window of a salon. After reading it she quickly entered the salon.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"I saw your sign in the window." Fantine said motioning to the sign. "What will you use it for?"

"To make wigs." The women replied,

"How much do you pay?" Fantine asked.

"It depends on the quality of hair. Would you like me to…"

"Yes."

"Have a seat then." The women said motioning to the salon chair, Fantine sat down and pulled the elastic out of her hair. The women ran her hands through Fantine's hair inspecting it carefully.

"Good quality, healthy, I'll give you 150 for all of it."

"Ok." Fantine said, she closed her eyes and heard the snip of scissors.

Two hours later Fantine left the salon, tears in her eyes, her hair shaved, and 150$ in her wallet.

Several weeks passed, Fantine struggled more to make money. Once again her landlord was threatening to evict her and the Thenardiers had contacted her saying that Cosette needed to have her appendix out and needed money to pay for the operation. She started to skip meals to save the cost of food. But after another month she knew that she needed to make money. So one night Fantine did something she would never thought she would have to do. She sold herself. That night as she made love to a complete stranger, part of her died. When it was over Fantine took the money her customer left. Fantine had know idea that her life could have come to this. But she had a daughter who needed her, and she would do whatever it takes to make sure Cosette would lives a good life.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter hoped you liked it please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mount Sur Mar, 6 Months Later

Fantine walked slowly down the street, the cold mid-December night air cutting through her thin sweater like a knife. She stopped as severe coughs racked her body, recently she had developed a pretty bad cough and was feeling more under the weather. Soon she reached the empty lot were most of the prostitutes set up shop. Suddenly Fantine felt very light headed, she leaned back against a wall and slid down resting her head on her knees.

"You ok honey?" Fantine looked up, two of the older hookers were kneeling next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired."

"Honey you look like shit." The other women lay her hand over Fantine's forehead, like a mother seeing if her child has a temperature.

"Sweetie you're burning up. You need to go home and get some rest." Fantine shook her head struggling to stand.

"I can't, I have to pay for my daughter." The other women grabbed Fantine when she almost lost her balance.

"No arguing, go home." Fantine realized that she was losing the argument. She nodded sullenly before walking off, she was feeling really bad.

Before going back to her apartment Fantine stopped at a corner store to pick up some cold medicine. When she exited the store she didn't notice several men standing in the ally next to it.

"Well look at we got here." Fantine looked up at the speaker, she recognized him

as Bamatabois a regular amongst the girls, but he had never been with Fantine and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Aren't you a pretty one." He said stepping closer to Fantine, who stepped back. She was not pretty, her hair was still extremely short and she was deathly pale.

"Sorry, I'm not selling at this moment." Fantine replied turning to go. But the man lunged forward and grabbed her by her wrist.

"Since when does a common whore say no, cause they don't." He said with a sneer.

"Let go of me." Fantine said yanking her wrist from his grasp, but the other man shoved her against the wall.

"It seems like you need to cool off." He then grabbed a hand full of snow from the ground, and shoved it down the front of Fantine's shirt. She screamed and tried to push the man away,

"You Fucking Son Of A Bitch." She cried slapping the man hard across the side off his face, her nails digging into his cheek. Bamatabois brought his hand to his face. When he took it away and saw the blood, he grabbed Fantine and threw her to the ground.

"Now your gonna pay you little whore." Fantine looked around desperately for someone to help, she saw several people watching from the distance all of them to afraid to come forward and try and stop the fight.

"Please someone help me!" Fantine cried as loud as she could.

"Shut Up!" cried her attacker kicking her in the ribs. Fantine tried to lunge at him again, but she was too weak.

"Break it up right now." A voice commanded from behind Fantine, she turned to see Captain Javert standing behind her.

"Thank god you're here Captain, this prostitute attacked me while I was leaving the store. Look you can even see were she attacked me, the little slut drew blood." Bamatabois said, Javert stepped closer to see the side of his face. He then turned to look down at Fantine, who was still on the ground.

"You did this?"

"Yes, but I swear it was…" She didn't get the chance to finish as Javert grabbed her and roughly lifted her from the ground.

"Your under arrest." Fantine looked at him wide eyed.

"But I didn't do anything wrong I swear!"

"You were disturbing the peace and by my guess soliciting, you're under arrest." Javert replied taking out his handcuffs and fastening them around her wrist.

"I assume that you will be pressing charges against her sir." Javert said turning towards Bamatabois.

"Hell yes." The man replied. Then another voice stepped in.

"Wait just a moment Javert." Javert turned and saw Mr. Madeline making his way through the quickly growing crowd.

"I was just talking to someone who witnessed the fight, and they say that this man started it." He said pointing to Bamatabois. "She did nothing wrong."

"But Mr. Mayor…" Javert started to say, but Mr. Madeline cut him off,

"It is also clear that this women is in need of Medical Attention." And if on cue Fantine doubled over in a fit of coughing, when it was over the snow was sprinkled with the blood that she had coughed up.

"Someone call an ambulance." Mr. Madeline said leaning down next to Fantine, who was still doubled over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Fantine said tears rolling down her cheek.

"I've been selling myself for nearly six months, because your foreman fired me! I have a daughter to pay for, and they canned me like I was NOTHING!" Mr. Madeline turned to Javert.

"Take the handcuffs off." After Javert had removed the cuffs from Fantine's frail and thin wrists. Mr. Madeline turned back to Fantine

"Why didn't you come and see me?" he asked.

"I tried, every time I went they said that you were to busy." Fantine replied before going into another fit of coughing up blood, which turned into vomiting. It was obvious that she was extremely sick. Five minutes later the ambulance arrived. The paramedics checked over Fantine, then they loaded her into the ambulance.

"Mr. Mayor, will you come with me?" Fantine asked weakly removing the oxygen mask from her face. Mr. Madeline turned to the paramedic who had replaced her mask, he nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance. And then they were off to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Fantine was taken into the emergency room, while Valjean waited in the waiting room. This had turned into a longer night than he had thought it would be. About an hour later a young doctor with blond hair pulled back into a messy bun came out and walked towards Mr. Madeline.

"Mayor Madeline I'm Dr. Isabel Simplice, I understand you came in with Fantine."

"Yes I did." Valjean replied. Dr. Simplice motioned for him to follow her.

"I noticed that she doesn't have anyone listed as an emergency contact."

"That would be me for the time being." Valjean said, "As far as I know the only family Fantine has is a young daughter who lives out of town." Dr. Simplice nodded and looked at the chart in her hand.

"It appears that Fantine has severe pneumonia, in both lungs." Dr. Simplice paused before continuing. "And it seems she may have HIV AIDS. We've sent her blood for testing, but I need to know if she got any body fluids on you."

"No, I only met her tonight when she was arrested." They stopped outside of her room, Valjean looked through the glass window, and saw Fantine lying in a bed an I.V. bag hanging above her.

"No matter what, she has a long fight ahead of her. One that she may not come out of." Valjean looked back at Fantine. She was fired from his factory he would do what ever he could do to help her through this ordeal.

* * *

**Here's chapter 5. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Mount Sur Mar

In the following week Fantine's test results came back, she had AIDS probably from one of the johns she had slept with and severe pneumonia. Valjean visited her every day,

"Fantine tell me about your daughter." Fantine smiled weakly recalling all of the memories of Cosette.

"Her name is Cosette, she's eight now. I haven't seen her in five years. She is the most important person in my life." Tears were now glistening in her eyes. Valjean took Fantine's hand in his,

"I swear to god Fantine, I will get your daughter back to you." Fantine smiled at the man who had became her friend in the past week.

"That's all I want." She said before drifting off to sleep. As Valjean was leaving Fantine's room Dr. Simplice stopped him.

"Mr. Madeline I've gotten Fantine's latest results." She paused rereading the results. "She's not getting any better as a matter of fact, she's getting worse. Her Pneumonia is in both lungs, and the HIV is full blown AIDS. She most likely will not make it. The only reason she's still alive is probably because of her daughter." Valjean ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to contact her daughter's care takers…"

"What happens if Fantine dies? Then what will become of her daughter?" Dr. Simplice asked.

"I'll have my lawyer draw something up. Fantine's child will not be alone in the world." Dr. Simplice nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow, call me if anything changes."

The next day while Valjean went to his lawyer's office to have several papers drawn up. When he was leaving is phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mr. Madeline," It was the foreman, "There's been an accident." When Mr. Madeline arrived at the factory the foreman was waiting outside.

"What happened?"

"One of the lifts broke and then it fell when one of the workers tried to fix it, he's pinned underneath."

They arrived to the sight of the accident, the police and paramedics were there.

"We can't get the lift off him, so we don't know how bad his injuries are." One of the paramedics said removing a blood pressure cuff from the worker's arm.

"Just get me out from under this DAMN lift!" He yelled struggling to get out. "I'm dying!" The paramedics held him steady. Valjean walked over to were Javert was standing.

"Why isn't the fire department hear."

"They're on the way with a jack, I'm told they'll be here as soon as they can." It was that moment that the lift shifted more, the man let out a strangled cry.

"He won't last that much longer." Valjean said removing his jacket and walking over to the lift, he then turned to the paramedics as soon as the lift is us pull him out.

"No, Mr. Mayor it'll kill you as well!" The foreman cried. But Valjean was not listening he was already lifting the lift off the man, soon he had it off the man; the paramedics quickly pulled the man out from under the lift. Which he quickly dropped as soon as they were clear. Everyone quickly surrounded him.

"Mr. Mayor, that was amazing." One worker said.

"You're a hero." Another said. Valjean just nodded, then walked over to the man whom the paramedics had strapped to a gurney,

"Mr. Madeline you're a saint. You saved my life." Valjean nodded.

"No more lift working for you, and while you recover you will receive full pay."

"Thank you." He said while the paramedics wheeled him away.

Javert during all of this just stood by and watched, he had seen one man that strong only once. When it was over he walked up to Mr. Madeline.

"That was incredible Mr. Mayor, I've only known one man that strong."

"Who." Valjean asked with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"An ex-convict from Toulon named Jean Valjean. He was released in 2008. He's on the run for breaking parole." Mr. Madeline picked up his coat from the floor and turned to Javert,

"I can assure you Javert, I'm no convict. I just lifted weights in high school." That was partly true, before he had to drop out Jean Valjean was a very athletic teen.

"I know." Javert replied, smiling he continued, "You can't be Jean Valjean because he's been rearrested. Apparently he's been living under the alias Champmathieu. Well of course the idiot is denying it, but they found Valjean's old I.D. in his pocket."

"Really." Mr. Madeline replied hiding his shock well. One of the first thing's he had done was throw away his old driver's license.

"Yes, Javert continued, "As a matter of fact I've been summoned to Arras, Kentucky were they've been holding him to testify that it is indeed Valjean. I'll be leaving later this evening."

"Well I should let go get back to work then." Mr. Madeline said. Javert nodded then turned and strode out. Valjean returned to his office sitting down in his chair he put his head in his hands.

"Shit."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Mount Sur Mar, 11:00 P.M. December 22, 2018

Valjean was in despair. Never had he thought something like this could happen. An innocent man who looks like him and who apparently found his old I.D. was about to be sent to prison in his place with his name, for the rest of his life.

"Dammit!" Valjean cried brining his fist down hard on the table. His phone going off interrupted his thoughts. Valjean pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Yes."

"Mr. Madeline, it's Dr. Simplice. Fantine has started to deteriorate. We've moved her to ICU. She is most likely not going to make it. Have you spoken to her daughter's caretaker?" Dr. Simplice asked.

"Yes, they keep asking for money Fantine supposedly owes them. I think they're just going to keep asking." Valjean replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of his office.

"Dr. Simplice, I'm going to have to call you back." With that he ended the call.

"Come in." His secretary entered carrying a manila envelope. She had stayed late upon the mayor's request.

"Your lawyer just dropped this off." She said handing him the envelope. Valjean opened the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. After quickly scanning over it, he put it back in the envelope.

"Claire you have a car don't you." She nodded. Slightly confused

"Yes Mr. Madeline."

"May I borrow it?" Claire was now very confused.

"Mr. Madeline I didn't thought you d drove."

"I drive when the occasion calls for it." Claire shrugged and pulled her keys out of her back pocket and handed them to her boss.

"Can I ask why you're borrowing my car?"

"It's a personal matter, I should be back late tomorrow night." With that he pocketed his phone and Claire's keys and grabbed his coat. Claire was left standing in his office wondering what just happened.

As soon as Valjean was in Claire's Honda he pulled his phone out and dialed Dr. Simplice's number.

"Hello." She answered on the first ring.

"Dr. Simplice can you meet me at the main entrance?"

"Sure, when will you be here?" Dr. Simplice asked.

"Five Minutes." Valjean replied putting the key into the ignition and turning on the car.

"See you then." The line went dead.

Five minutes later Valjean pulled up in front of the hospital. He got out and walked over to were Dr. Simplice stood waiting. He handed her the Manila envelope.

"If you can get Fantine to read over and sign these."

"What are these?" Dr. Simplice asked.

"Some legal documents for Fantine, just in case." Dr. Simplice nodded.

"I have to go, I'll be back later tonight."

"Were are you going?" Dr. Simplice called as Valjean was walking away.

"Arras." He replied quickly. Dr. Simplice turned and walked back into the hospital, why would the mayor want to go to Arras? She thought as she made her way to Fantine's room.

Jean Valjean was on the rode to Arras less than 15 minutes after he had left the hospital. The drive was a long one Arras was in Kentucky and Mount Sur Mar was in West Virginia. If he didn't stop he would get to Arras by two in the afternoon. As he drove he thought about what he could say, when he stopped for gas just past the state line he checked the time, it was noon he had driven all night and still had four hours to go. Hopefully he would get there in time.

Three and a half hours later Valjean pulled into Arras, and went strait to the courthouse. He dashed up the steps two at a time. But stopped suddenly. Could he really do this, he would surely be arrested after all he did break parole. No he couldn't do it. But could he deny this man to slavery, he knew the agony that came with imprisonment, Valjean opened the door to the courthouse and walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me is the Champmathieu case on the docket today?" The man behind the desk looked at some files on the desk.

"Yes as a matter of fact it's in progress as we speak. It's the last case before the holiday so they should be closing it soon."

"Thank you." Valjean said. He walked to the door of the courtroom, he hesitated yet again, took a deep breath, then entered the room. There were about twenty people sitting in the courtroom. Valjean saw the man that was supposedly him, he could have been Valjean when he had been just released from prison. When he entered the Prosecutor was making the closing argument.

"So as we have heard from not only the ex-warden from Toulon prison farm as well as three of the inmates who served with the accused, all have identified him as Jean Valjean." Valjean looked around, he didn't see Javert in the courtroom. But he did see the three men at the front of the courtroom all of them in bright orange prison suits. He recognized Andrew Brevet, Zack Chenildieu, and Sam Cochepaille all three of them inmates he had served with. The prosecutor was about to make one more point when he was interrupted by a voice from the back of the courtroom.

"Stop." Everyone in the courtroom turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a man walking up to the front of the court.

"Sir, you are disrupting this court. I will have you arrested in contempt." The judge said from behind her desk.

"I know your honor, but this has to do with the case." Valjean said.

"Aren't you the owner of that car factory in West Virginia?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Valjean said. "But that has nothing to do with what I'm here for. This man is not Jean Valjean." He paused.

"Because I'm Jean Valjean."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Things are starting to get interesting. Please Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, 2:30 P.M. December 23, 2018

Everyone in the courtroom just stared at the man who had just claimed to be Jean Valjean.

"What?" The judge asked. She had no idea what to do.

"I'm Jean Valjean. I'll prove it." The man said motioning to the men in the orange jumpsuits.

"Zack Chenildieu, you were a rat in prison. You're the one who told the guards when I tried to escape the second time." The man he was referring to just looked at him. "Don't play dumb I know it was you." Chenildieu stood up.

"Your honor I would like to change my testimony. This is Jean Valjean." He said pointing at Valjean.

"Andrew Brevet, you and I were cellmates for my last five years. Every Sunday your wife would come by with your daughter, they always left a picture of your daughter." He paused. "How old is she now, eighteen?" Brevet took a picture out of his pocket. It was of a girl in a red graduation gown.

"That's Jean Valjean." He said looking over at Valjean.

"Finally Sam Cochepaille, you have a burn on your right shoulder. You got it when you and I were on kitchen duty. You spilled boiling water on it. But the guards didn't do anything." The judge looked at Cochepaille.

"Well do you have the scar?" The man was already undoing the button on his jumpsuit and pulled it aside to reveal a large burn that covered the top of his shoulder. He turned to the court.

"Your honor, there was only one other man with me when I burned my shoulder. And that was Jean Valjean." Valjean turned to the judge.

"Your honor as you can see I am Jean Valjean, I was released from prison in 2008. I broke parole and I stole silver from Myriel Bishop. You can run my DNA if you wish but I am Jean Valjean." He took out a small card from his pocket. "You can get my fingerprint on this card. You'll find that it matches Jean Valjean's. Now if you excuse me I have a sick friend I must go to. You'll find me in Mount Sur Mar." With that Valjean walked quickly out of the courtroom, leaving everyone inside shocked. The judge was the first one to react.

"Get a fingerprint from that card and run it thru AFIS." The judge said to one of the courtroom officers. She leaned back in her chair. This turned out to be a very interesting case.

Jean Valjean was back on the road to Mount Sur Mar less than thirty minutes after he had arrived. He left feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was back in Mount Sur Mar by 10 P.M. It was also the same time Eric Javert got a phone call from the court in Arras.

"Captain Javert, It Judge Larsen from Arras, I would like to inform you that the man who you testified against is not Jean Valjean."

"Who is Valjean then?" Javert asked. The judge answered.

"I knew it!" With that Javert slammed the receiver down and grabbed his car keys, gun, and handcuffs. On the other end of the line an extremely confused judge hung up her phone.

Meanwhile Valjean had received a text from Dr. Simplice, Fantine was getting worse, he had headed strait for the hospital. Dr. Simplice was waiting for him at the entrance of the ICU.

"She's delirious, calling out for her daughter." Dr. Simplice said as the two rushed too Fantine's room.

"I'm going to get her daughter as soon as I can." Valjean said. "Did she sign the papers?"

"Yes. Why did you leave the space were the guardian's name will go blank?" Dr. Simplice asked. They had arrived at Fantine's room, she stopped Valjean from entering. "She's also chosen to sign a Do Not Resuscitate."

"Let me speak with her." Valjean said. Dr. Simplice nodded and followed him into the room.

Fantine was delirious she saw Cosette standing by the window, looking at her smiling.

"Cosette, it's past your bed time you need to go get in bed." Fantine pushed the covers aside and walked towards her daughter.

"I'll read you a bedtime story." Cosette laughed and ran out the door. "Cosette come back." Fantine fell on her knees. She was brought back to reality when she felt someone grab her arms. Valjean and Dr. Simplice had grabbed Fantine before she had fallen to the ground and helped her back to the bed, it was obvious that her time was running out.

"Fantine, Cosette will be hear soon." Valjean said laying the women in bed as Dr. Simplice pulled the covers over her.

"Please Mr. Mayor, swear that you'll take care of my little girl." Valjean took Fantine's hand.

"Your child will be safe with me." Fantine smiled at him weakly.

"Please, stay with me till I'm sleeping." Her heart monitor started beeping rapidly as it slowed. Dr. Simplice turned off the sound.

"Tell Cosette I love her and I'll see her when I wake…" Fantine's eyes went glassy and the line on her heart monitor went flat. Dr. Simplice turned off the monitor as Valjean closed her eyes.

"Time of death 11:05 P.M. December 23." Dr. Simplice said. Wiping her eyes, she hated loosing patients. Neither of them noticed Javert standing in the doorway.

"Valjean." Valjean and Dr. Simplice both turned at the sound of Javert's voice.

"Captain Javert. What are you doing here?" Dr. Simplice asked.

"Doctor, please leave the room." Javert said.

Dr. Simplice grabbed Fantine's chart and quickly left the room. She had worked for 14 hours strait and didn't want to argue with the Captain.

"Javert, let me explain." Valjean said, Javert cut him of.

"I knew there was something about you. Now I'm willing to let you walk out of hear with out handcuffs."

"Javert this women leaves behind a child, give me three days to go and retrieve her. Then you can arrest me."

"Are you insane, I've hunted you across the years. There's no way you're going any where but prison."

"Javert Please." Valjean said stepping forward. Javert pulled out his gun and aimed it at Valjean.

"You're not going any were." Everything that followed happened fast, Valjean lunged for the gun, and they struggled. But Valjean was stronger than Javert. Who he quickly knocked out. Valjean left Javert laying on the floor of Fantine's room, it wouldn't be long before he woke up, Valjean had to move fast. Prior to going to Arras he had withdrawn all of his savings from his personal bank account. Which would be a total of $4,453,653 and 24 cents. He found Dr. Simplice sleeping in the on call room,

"Dr. Simplice." He whispered. She didn't stir. "Doctor Simplice," he said louder shaking her shoulder.

"Four of Epinephrine Stat!" Dr. Simplice cried sitting up quickly. She looked around seeing.

"Mr. Madeline what are you doing in here?" she asked. Valjean answered her by pulling out a very large wad of cash from his coat pocket. Dr. Simplice was suddenly wide-awake.

"This should be enough for Fantine's medical bill and Funeral. If you have some left over donate it to any organization you wish. And if you can, get something nice carved into a her head stone." Dr. Simplice nodded. "Finally, I was not here tonight, you did not see me." Dr. Simplice nodded taking the money shocked. With that Valjean turned and quickly left. Dr. Simplice shook her head.

"This is just a dream." And went back to sleep, Twenty minutes later she and a young intern were both awoken again when the door crashed open and Javert strode in turning on the light. He did not look happy.

"Was the Mayor in hear?" He asked glaring at the young doctor. Dr. Simplice shook her head. Javert looked around the on call room then strode out.

"What was that about?" the intern asked.

"I have no idea." Dr. Simplice replied turning off the light and going back to her bunk. The next day Dr. Simplice paid Fantine's bill, bought her a burial plot at the local cemetery, and read an article in the local paper about the mayor disappearing and being an ex-convict. Three days later Fantine was buried with a simple stone reading, Lived for her daughter. Two after the small funeral Dr. Simplice was on her way to Fiji with Doctor's Without Borders.

* * *

**Poor Fantine, by the way I pictured Dr. Simplice as the woman who played Izzy on Grey's Anatomy. Because she was the only character I liked on that show. Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Montfermeil, Maryland, December 24, 8 P.M.

Cosette Collin looked out the window of the booth she was cleaning, she saw Eponine and Azelma playing outside in the snow, and she wished that she could play. But Cosette knew that if she tried, Mrs. Thenardier would hit her and not let her go to school when the winter break was over. She turned back to cleaning the tables, humming a wordless song. Suddenly she heard her name called,

"Cosette!" It was Mrs. Thenardier. She quickly ducked under one of the tables. Suddenly Mrs. Thenardier was leaning down glaring at Cosette,

"What the Hell are you doing under there. GET OUT!" she yelled roughly grabbing Cosette by the arm and yanking her out from under the table.

"You're going to the store." She said thrusting a long shopping list into the little girl's hand.

"Please, please don't send me out there. It's dark and cold." Cosette cried looking up at her guardian in fear.

"Does it look like I care." Mrs. Thenardier said. At that moment Eponine and her younger sister Azelma come in from out side.

"Oh, Eponine, Azelma your both wet. Go into the kitchen and I'll make you some Hot Coco." Mrs. Thenardier said lovingly, she then turned and saw Cosette still standing by the door.

"Still there Cosette I told you to GO." Cosette quickly opened the door and ran out into the cold December night. As Cosette walked along the quite streets of the small town towards the store she looked around there were not many people out tonight, they were all with their families celebrating Christmas. She stopped in front of the toy store, wondering what toys Azelma and Eponine would get, she never got any gifts. Cosette continued walking down the street wrapping her thin coat around her, she started humming again.

Half an hour later Cosette exited the store with two very full bags of groceries. Now the streets were completely deserted. Dark clouds, it looked like it was about to snow, now covered the stars. Suddenly Cosette slipped on a patch of ice and fell hard on the ground, the contents of her bags spilling out on the ground. Cosette just sat there, she felt tears start to run down her face. She just let them fall.

"Are you all right?" Cosette looked up to see a man kneeling in front of her, he looked concerned. Cosette nodded wiping her nose.

"What are you doing out here all alone." The man asked.

"Mrs. Thenardier, my guardian sent me to the store." Cosette said. Valjean looked at the young girl before him. Was this Fantine's daughter he wondered. She looked very skinny and malnourished.

"And what is your name?" He asked.

"Cosette." The little girl replied. Valjean nodded,

"Why don't I walk you home." He said starting to pick up the food that had fallen from the shopping bags. Cosette smiled and nodded, for some reason she trusted this complete stranger.

Cosette led Valjean to the Thenardier's Motel but stopped outside.

"Please, can I have the groceries back, Mrs. Thenardier won't be happy if someone else is carrying them." Cosette said fearfully. Valjean reluctantly handed the bags back to the girl, before opening the door for the girl.

"Were the hell have you been?" Mrs. Thenardier said angrily taking the bags from Cosette's hands. Before Cosette could respond, Valjean spoke up.

"She slipped and fell on her way back from the store."

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Thenardier eyeing Valjean suspiciously.

"I found her crying on the ground." Valjean said putting a hand on Cosette's shoulder.

"Well thank you for helping her." Mr. Thenardier said pulling Cosette away from Valjean.

"Now, can we offer you a room for the night?" He asked. Valjean looked at the Thenardiers then back at Cosette.

"No, I'm actually hear for Cosette." The Thenardiers just looked at Valjean.

"Cosette's mother has made me her legal guardian." Valjean continued, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Thenardier. Who unfolded it and carefully read it over.

"I see. May I ask what happened to Fantine."

"She passed away yesterday." Valjean said. The Thenardiers looked at each other.

"Oh, poor Cosette." Mrs. Thenardier said dramatically pulling Cosette into a tight embrace, Cosette looked incredibly confused with Mrs. Thenardiers sudden affection.

"Poor Fantine, may she rest in peace." Mr. Thenardier said crossing himself.

"And to think she left you to pay all her debt." Mrs. Thenardier said finally releasing Cosette.

"How much did Fantine owe you." Valjean asked suspiciously, he had a feeling that the Thenardiers were playing him. Mrs. Thenardier looked at her husband pointedly.

"15,000" Thenardier said. It was the first number that popped into his head.

"Fine." Valjean said pulling out a wad of cash from his coat and counting out $15,000 and handing it to Thenardier, who upon seeing the amount of cash Valjean had with him pretty much went into shock. He should have asked for more.

"Now that's settled I will be taking Cosette now." Valjean said.

"Were are her things?" Mrs. Thenardier went and got Cosette's belongings, all of which fit into a small bag. When she returned Valjean took the bag and Cosette's hand.

"Come on Cosette lets get going." Cosette smiled and followed Valjean out the door.

When the two had gone Selene Thenardier took the wad of cash and glared at her husband.

"You could have asked for more. That little brat was worth at least 25,000."

"Tell me about it." Thenardier replied walking back into the kitchen.

After leaving the inn, Valjean and Cosette went to the bus station and bought two tickets for the next bus to Washington DC.

"Were are we going?" Cosette asked Valjean as they sat waiting for the bus.

"We're going to Washington DC. Have you learned about it in school?" Cosette nodded.

"Is my mother really gone?" Cosette asked. Valjean looked at Cosette, she didn't seem shocked or sad, probably because she could barley remember her mother. After all Cosette was three when Fantine had left her with the Thenardiers.

"Yes, Cosette. But I will look after you."

"You'll be like my daddy?" She asked looking up.

"Yes, I'll be your father now." Valjean said smiling down at Cosette. Soon the bus pulled into the station and Valjean and Cosette left Montfermeil behind and by morning they were in DC. It was time once again to start over.

* * *

**Yay, Cosette's leaving the Thenardiers and as a father figure. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, 13 years later, June 2031. Washington DC

It was a rainy night, in central DC a bar, as usual was filled with students from the university but unlike most nights were the atmosphere was light and people were drinking for fun there was a heaviness and barley anyone was drinking. Instead they were listening. This was a meeting of the Friends of the ABC, a student organization who wanted change and were willing to fight to get it. Right now they were listening to their leader Enjolras speak.

"This is president O'Neil's fourth term in office. The twenty- second amendment states that the president can only serve for a maximum of two terms. It is also known that President O'Neil is withdrawing funds from much needed government agencies to support his many military campaigns in the Middle East and he keeps raising taxes to obscene amounts that most lower class citizens cannot pay. Can we allow this man to keep ruining the nation our ancestors built? No, we must rise up!"

"Here, here!" a drunken student named Grantire cried falling of his bar stool. Several students chuckled, while Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Enjolras maybe we should call it a night." Combeferre a medical student and Enjolras's best friend said looking at his watch, "It's 1 in the morning and most of us have classes tomorrow."

"Ya, and I still need to finish my paper for Landon's class." Coufeyrac, a law student said shouldering his pack, "By the way, which one of us is driving the drunk to his apartment." He asked nudging Grantire, who was passed out on the floor with the toe of his shoe.

"Why don't we draw straws." Another medical student named Joly suggested.

"Na, I got it." Combeferre said pulling the drunk to his feet. "Enjolras can help me."

"Oh joy." Enjolras said sarcastically taking hold of Grantaire's other arm and leading him towards the door.

"Marius, you need a ride home?" Coufeyrac asked turning to his friend.

"Ya, thanks dude." Marius Pontmercy replied grabbing his own backpack and following Coufeyrac to his car.

"So how's that girl you're going out with?" Marius asked when they were in Coufeyrac's car.

"Wendy? We broke up." Coufeyrac said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Marius asked his friend.

"Yesterday morning she wakes up, turns to me and says that we should move in with each other."

"Weren't you two only dating each other for like two weeks?" Marius asked.

"Exactly. Plus I don't want that serious or type of relationship." Coufeyrac said.

"Well sorry that it didn't work out." Marius said.

"How is your Grandfather?" Coufeyrac asked. The response from he got from Marius was a groan.

"My grandfather is conservative blowhard senator who doesn't know when to shut up and needs to stop trying to control my life." Coufeyrac laughed.

"What do you think he would do if he found out you went to these meetings?"

"You know how in those old cartoons, when ever someone gets mad they turn red and steam comes of their ears?" Coufeyrac nodded, laughing.

"It would be that on a nuclear level."

"You know I would pay to see that." Coufeyrac said pulling his car up in front of Marius's grandfather's large estate.

"See you tomorrow." Marius said climbing out of the car.

"Later." Coufeyrac said. Marius quietly unlocked the front door, his grandfather hated it when he stayed out late. Marius closed the door just as quietly behind him. He had quite a bit of practice slipping in and out of the house. Exhausted he threw his backpack at the base of stairs and went to his room. Marius failed to notice that he left his backpack open with one of the ABC Society's flyers sticking out.

Next morning the housekeeper picked Marius's pack up and noticed a flyer sticking out of it. She took it out and read it over.

"Mr. Gillenormand, you are going to want to read this." She said walking into the dinning room were the senator was eating breakfast and handed him the flyer. She watched as Mr. Gillenormand read the flyer and get a look of pure rage on his face that made her want to run for the hills. Senator Patrick Gillenormand was a purest, completely and utterly loyal to the current presidency. Even if it was slowly turning into a dictatorship so seeing what was in his grandson's possession truly and royally pissed him off big time.

Marius was awoken by his grandfather bursting into his room in a rage.

"Marius George Pontmercy, what the Hell is this?!" Marius's grandfather cried thrusting the flyer into Marius's face angrily.

"It's a piece of paper." Marius said sleepily sitting up. He had not realized what was on the paper.

"Read it you insolent boy!" Marius, finally starting to wake up realized what was on the paper.

"I can explain." Marius said quickly trying to come up with an idea to explain the flyer.

"You better."

"It's, Ummm. Some guys were handing them out on campus."

"Don't lie to me!" Mr. Gillenormand said slapping Marius upside the head. Marius had had enough.

"You know what, screw this. I am part of a student organization that is against the government and I believe in all of this." He paused ready to put the nail in the coffin. "The same ideas that my father believed."

Marius said standing up and looking his grandfather strait in the eyes. Marius's father was a disgrace in his grandfather's view, he had married Mr. Gillenormand's youngest daughter right out of high school and enlisted into the army. Less than a year later Marius was born and George Pontmercy was being deployed to the Middle East. Unfortunately Marius's mother died in a car accident while he was over seas and when George returned, he lost his parental rights due to a severe case of PTSD and was not able to raise his son. Marius never got to truly know his father, only that he believed in the true ideas of America. And when the elder Pontmercy died of cancer during Marius's first year of collage in his will he explained everything to Marius. Ever since then Marius idolized his father.

"I've told you to never mention that Bastard in my presence." Marius's grandfather yelled. Marius didn't even flinch.

"Last time I checked I say what ever I want."

"Not while you live under this roof you can't." Mr. Gillenormand replied angrily.

"Well maybe it's time I get my own roof." Marius replied calmly. But Mr. Gillenormand was already walking out of Marius's room.

"I have a meeting at ten. By the time I return I expect you to have your senses back." Marius stared after his grandfather. He would not be here when his grandfather got back. Two hours later Marius had all of his clothes and other important possessions loaded into his old jeep. He had also left a note for his grandfather. Marius left his home without looking back.

The next day Marius was in the Musain Bar, the place were he and his friends had their meetings. He had spent the night in his car, not really knowing were he could go. Now Marius was sitting at the bar looking through the classifieds for an apartment he could afford. He heard the door open and looked up, it was Grantaire and Coufeyrac.

"Marius," Grantaire said "What are you doing here this early?"

"I'm trying to find an apartment to rent." Marius said turning the paper over.

"Ya, I heard that you finally decided to ditch your Gramps." Coufeyrac said sitting down next to Marius. Marius nodded, not taking his eyes of the paper.

"I can't seem to find anything that I can afford." Marius said turning the paper again.

"Well of course your not going to find an apartment like that." Grantaire said taking the paper from Marius's hands.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Grantaire said walking over to the dartboard and pinning the paper to it.

"This is how I found my place, it is completely full proof." He said with a grin as he walked back to Marius with a dart in his hand. Marius turned to Coufeyrac, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's worth shot."

Marius sighed and took the dart from Grantaire and stood in front of the board. He closed his eyes and threw the dart. Marius opened his eyes, the dart hadn't even come close to the board. He could hear Grantaire and Coufeyrac trying to suppress their laughter. He sighed and retrieved the dart from the wall. This time he kept his eyes open, when he threw the dart if traveled quickly through the air, this time it hit the paper. Marius, Coufeyrac, and Grantaire gathered around the board. The dart had hit an add for a tenement called the Gorbeau House. Marius read the description beneath.

"One bedroom, one bath, kitchenette. Under rent control."

"Told you it would work." Grantaire said smiling. Coufeyrac rolled his eyes.

"Notice how they don't have a picture of it. That is never a good sign." Marius had taken the paper off the dartboard.

"It's an apartment. I'm not going to be picky." Marius said dialing the number on the add. Five minutes later he put his phone back into his pocket.

"So." He said turning to his friends, "Which one of you is going to help me move into my new apartment tomorrow?"

* * *

**Yay! we get the Amis! and I'm aware that it's nine years for passing time. But I made it thirteen because I want them all older in this. The Amis are in their last years of law school or Medical school, or grad school. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The next day.

Marius and Coufeyrac stood outside of Marius's new apartment staring up at the building.

"Still not regretting this?" Coufeyrac asked turning to his friend. Marius looked back at his friend.

"No." he said not really sure. The place was a complete dump and not in the best part of DC.

"You my friend are a martyr for willingly living in a place like this." Marius sighed and picked up a box and started to carry it into the building, he turned to Coufeyrac who was still just standing there.

"Are you going to help me or not?" He asked. Coufeyrac rolled his eyes and picked up another box.

Eponine Thenardier walked out of the corner store her arms full of shopping bags. She was in a fowl mood, she had gone to a job interview and was turned away before she had even talked to anyone.

"Sorry but this job requires a high school diploma." They had said. Her parent's would be pissed that she didn't get the job. Soon she arrived back at her apartment building and paused before going in. To Eponine her home was the very definition of Hell on Earth. When she reached the third floor she saw several boxes in the hall and the door of the apartment next to her family's open. That is a good way to get your stuff stolen, she thought. If her parents saw that stuff they would most defiantly take it. Eponine opened her apartment door and entered closing the door with her foot behind her. Pointedly ignoring her parents who had stopped talking as soon as she had entered, which meant they had been talking about her.

"Well?" her father asked. Eponine just ignored him and went to the kitchen and started taking stuff out of the shopping bags.

"Did you get the job or not?" he asked, his voice slowly getting tenser. Eponine still didn't answer, but pulled out a cheap bottle of booze and placed it in front of her father.

"Dammit! Did you get the job or not?!" Alan Thenardier cried bringing his fist down on the counter. Eponine didn't even flinch.

"No I didn't get the FUCKING job!" Eponine said looking up at her father anger blazing in her dark eyes.

"And why not?" her mother said tersely.

"Why do you think." Eponine replied bitterly. "I'm not collage educated and I didn't even graduate from high school."

"Why did we have to have such a useless daughter?" Selene Thenardier asked turning to her husband.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not an art genius like Azelma." Eponine said turning to her parents. "Or smart enough to run away like Gavroche." Eponine said her voice rising. She was quickly silenced by her mother slapping her hard across the face.

"Never mention that little Basterd's name." Gavroche was Eponine's little brother, he had ran away from home at the age of nine that was a year ago. It wasn't like her parents even cared that he was gone.

" Well since you can't find a job maybe I should talk to Montparnasse. He would be glad to have you working for him. That would make you useful." Eponine took a slight step back. Her father had crossed an unspeakable line. Montparnasse was one of her parent's associates in their business, if you could even call it that. He had done something unspeakable to Eponine her senior year in high school.

"You wouldn't." she whispered, "After what he DID to me."

"Watch me." Her father said menacingly. "Now get out of my sight."

Eponine practically ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She pressed her forehead against the doorframe trying very hard not to start crying. Eponine never let herself cry. She turned the lock on the door and fastened the security chain, Eponine and her sister decided that with their parents many "friends" coming at all hours they needed just a little extra security. Eponine turned and looked at her sister, Azelma was sitting on her bed with her headphones on and her sketchpad in her lap. She had heard everything.

"I can't believe them." Eponine said striding across their small room over to the dresser and pulling one of the drawers open and digging aside clothing.

"If I get a job, then they take my money. I can't leave because I barley have any money."

"You can try." Azelma said not even looking up from what ever she was drawing. Azelma was an amazing artist, you could give her anything and she could make it a beautiful piece art. She had gotten a full scholarship to the university's art school and would be starting there in July. Azelma would get to leave this terrible life. Eponine was glad about that.

"What are you working on?" Eponine asked momentarily abandoning her search, and walking over to her sister's bed taking the sketch pad and looking at it. All that was on it were random lines.

"Nothing yet. But it will become something." Azelma smiled up at her sister. Eponine got off the bed and went back over to the dresser.

"You are lucky that you are leaving. I'm gonna be stuck here until I die." Eponine said bitterly.

"Seriously you can leave any time." Azelma said. She always had that glass half full, the sun will come out tomorrow kind of girl. Eponine was the exact opposite.

"You know mom and dad would not let me leave willingly. They want me to work for Montparnasse." Azelma looked up a shocked expression on her face.

"You can't be serious." Eponine nodded finally finding what she was looking for. She pulled a box of cigarettes out of the bottom of the drawer. She was a stress smoker. Eponine pulled out a cigarette and grabbed her lighter.

"Please don't do that in here." Azelma said looking at Eponine crossly. "The smoke gives me a headache."

"Fine." Eponine said sourly walking over to the window and sliding it open. She slid out onto the ledge that went around the entire outside of the building, Eponine liked to come out here and think. She lit her cigarette and looked down at the street below, this was the perfect spot to watch the world, at least her world go by. She could see the pimps and their girls, the drug dealers, the cars of the fortunate who had to drive through this terrible place. Her home, but it wasn't her home. Her real home was in Monfermeil, were she was born. Her parents had run a motel there, but about eight years ago the economy had gotten even worse. The motel was foreclosed and the Thenardiers moved to DC. When they got to DC her parents made friends with the wrong people. Ever since then Eponine and her siblings lives have gone downhill. Things hit rock bottom when Eponine was 18 in her senior year of high school when Montparnasse, an associate of her parents grabbed her when she was walking home from school and he did something terrible to her. Then last year her little brother Gavroche left a note saying not to go look for him. And he left. Eponine and Azelma tried to find him, they gave up after six months. Azelma getting into art school was the best thing to happen in years. It was time for Eponine to have some good luck for a change.

Eponine sighed and put out her cigarette and tossing the butt over the ledge. Just by chance she looked over her shoulder and noticed someone moving past the window of the apartment next door to hers. Eponine remembered seeing the boxes outside. Must be the new neighbor. She thought inching closer to get a better look. He was tall, and had reddish brown hair. That was all she could see. Now would be a good time to introduce her self, she tentavily knocked against the glass. He didn't seem to hear her, she knocked louder. Marius turned suddenly when he heard someone knocking at his window and saw a lanky girl sitting outside his window. She looked to be about twenty or twenty one, had dark brown hair that was pulled into messy braid, she also had dark brown eyes to match her hair. When he turned she gave him a small wave. He walked over and opened the window.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Marius replied.

"You must be our new neighbor. I'm Eponine." Eponine said holding out her hand.

"Marius Pontmercy." Marius replied shaking her hand. " Umm what are you doing out there?"

"Oh, you know, contemplating life." Marius nodded, there was something about this girl that he liked.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Eponine replied hiking up her skirt and sliding off the windowsill. Once she was inside Eponine looked around. The apartment was small, smaller than her family's there was a couch that looked like it had been bought for five bucks at a consignment store. Which was true, Marius and Coufeyrac had found it earlier that morning. There were also boxes every were. Eponine picked up a textbook from a box labeled books.

"The History of Common Law." She turned to Marius. "You a law student?"

"Ya, I'm in my final year of it."

"Nice," Eponine said putting the book back. "It must be fun to go to collage." Marius frowned.

"I flunked out of high school. Besides I couldn't afford it. My little sister though got a full scholarship to the art school at the university, she starts there next month."

"Your parents must be proud." Marius said. Eponine laughed.

"They don't even care." She said bitterly. "Enough about me. Why would a law student move to this neighborhood." Eponine asked.

"I am a poor student who had a falling out with his very rich grandfather." Marius said.

"I'm sorry." Eponine said.

"It was a long time coming." Eponine nodded. Marius looked at his watch.

"Shit, I have a lecture in half an hour."

"Ya, I should probably get back." Eponine said walking towards the window. Marius grabbed her arm.

"You can take the door." Eponine smiled and walked towards the door. Eponine opened it and inspected it. She turned to Marius, you're gonna want to get a couple more locks for this door. Not everyone in this building is as honest as me."

"Thanks for the tip." Marius said locking the door behind him. "It was nice to meet you Eponine." Marius said smiling before walking away. Eponine watched him leave and smiled leaning against the wall. No one was ever that nice to her. Even though she had just met him, she felt something towards him, that feeling you get when your crush says they like you. Eponine entered her apartment and leaned against the door, smiling. Her parents looked at her noticing her happiness.

"What's with you?" her father asked sourly. Eponine turned glaring at them.

"Why don't you go fuck off." She said.

"Excuse Me!" Her father said angrily standing. Realizing what she had done, Eponine bolted to her room, before her parents could do anything to her. She locked the door of her room and flung herself on the bed. Still in an amazing mood.

* * *

**And we get grown Eponine and Azelma. And yes I'm hinting that Montparnasse is a pimp and he raped Eponine. Also Eponine's age is about twenty or twenty one. Azelma is eighteen or nineteen. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. One Month Later.

Eponine taped the last of Azelma's boxes up. She was moving to the campus dorms.

"That is the last of it." Eponine said. Azelma stood and looked around the room, her side was now bare.

"I am going to miss this place." She said turning to her sister. The two girls both started laughing. Azelma picked up a box.

"Come on, let's get all of this stuff to my new dorm." Eponine looked at all the boxes.

"How are we getting all of these to the university?"

"Doesn't your friend have a car?" Azelma asked. Eponine nodded biting her nail. She thought Marius did.

"I could go ask." She said. Azelma smiled at her sister.

"You would like that." Eponine just looked at her sister.

"Come on I know that you like him. Like, like him, like him." Eponine pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, I don't." she said. It was a complete and total lie. She was in love her handsome and smart neighbor.

"You are such a liar." Azelma said. "You just put your hair behind ear. That's your tell." Azelma said with a smirk

"Fine maybe I like Marius a little." She said defeated.

"Are you going to go ask if we can borrow his car or not?" Azelma said. Eponine sighed and stood up.

"Fine I will go and ask Marius. If he's even here. It's Friday and I think Marius has classes today." Eponine went and knocked on Marius's door. He answered,

"Hey Ponine, what's up?" Eponine preferred her friends to call by that. She didn't have many friends.

"Hey," Eponine said smiling sweetly. "I was wondering if I could possibly borrow your car. Azelma is moving to the university today and we have no way of getting her things there." Marius gave Eponine a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Eponine I sold my car." Eponine started chewing her nail again.

"Damn. Maybe we could take the train."

"You could take a taxi." Eponine gave him an are you serious look. "Sorry, I wish I could help. I got to go I have a huge exam on Monday."

"Good luck with that." Eponine said before walking back to her apartment.

"Azelma we are going to have to find another way to get your stuff to the university."

Azelma groaned and brought her head down on one of the boxes. Six hours and several bus trips later Eponine and Azelma placed the last of the boxes in Azelma's new dorm. Eponine turned to her sister.

"God. This is going to be so good for you." Azelma walked over and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm going to miss you. Remember I'm always a phone call away." Azelma said. Eponine laughed.

"I'm the one who is supposed to say that." Eponine smiled. "Besides I'm going to try to get my own life."

"I'm glad." Azelma said. Eponine looked down.

"I better get back." Eponine said. She hugged her sister one last time before exiting the dorm. Eponine walked towards the bus stop. She would try so hard to get that life a life of her own. Preferably a life with a very attractive student.

Meanwhile Marius was walking to the Musain to meet with his friends, the sun was just about to set casting long shadows across the street. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned just in time to see the top of a dirty blond head duck behind a dumpster. Marius rolled his eyes, he knew who was hiding behind the dumpster. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Oh what am I going to do with this extra bag of chips? I guess I'll just have to throw them away…" Suddenly a small head poked out from behind the dumpster.

"I'll take them."

"Hey Gavroche." Marius said as the young boy came out from behind the dumpster. "Haven't seen you around lately." Gavroche took the bag of chips from Marius.

"I've been busy." Gavroche said smugly opening the bag and pulling out a chip. About 11 months ago Marius and his friends had started noticing the boy hanging out around the bar. They noticed that he was very skinny and mal-nourished, so they began to leave food for him and pretty soon Gavroche was constantly coming to the bar and the meetings. He was a smart kid who seemed to know almost all you needed to know to live on the streets of DC. Marius continued walking with Gavroche.

"Gavroche why do you stay on the street?" Marius asked the boy, everyone wondered what had caused the boy to take to the streets.

"Because it's fun." Gavroche said nonchalantly, Marius chuckled. "Plus, I don't want to go home." They stopped outside of the bar.

"You know Gavroche, if you ever get tired of the streets any of the guys are willing to let you stay with them."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to the street." Gavroche said tipping the end of the chip bag up over his mouth.

"So what's on the docket for tonight's meeting?" Gavroche asked handing the now empty chip bag to Marius. Marius shrugged pushing the door of the bar open.

"We're about to find out little man." Marius followed Gavroche in closing the door behind him. Technically they weren't supposed to have the kid in the bar but the owner didn't really care.

"Gavroche good to see you buddy." Coufeyrac said coming over to the boy.

"Coufeyrac, you still owe me for that little favor." Gavroche said crossing his arms.

"I know and I have your payment right here." Coufeyrac said pulling out a king size Reese's Peanut Butter Cups from his backpack and handing it to the boy. Gavroche just looked at him.

"With what I had to go through. You owe me much more." He said flatly. Coufeyrac sighed and pulled out his wallet and handed the boy a ten.

"Now are we even?"

"Yep." The boy said walking away. Combeferre and Marius both witnessing this turned to Coufeyrac.

"What did you have him do?" Combeferre asked. Coufeyrac sighed,

"You remember my ex-girlfriend Wendy." Both of them nodded. "Well long story short. She didn't understand the term, we're over. So she was coming over for a Romantic dinner and to talk about living together."

"Just get to the point." Marius said.

"She hates kids, I convinced Gavroche to play my younger brother who was coming to live with me." Marius and Combeferre both nodded. "It worked and now she is out of my life for good." Coufeyrac said smiling.

"Good for you." Combeferre said before walking away.

"Coufeyrac you are a piece of work." Marius said to his friend. Coufeyrac just shrugged. Both students then turned their attention to the meeting.

Several hours later after the meeting was over Gavroche was walking along the empty streets of DC. People would say that it was dangerous for a ten-year-old boy to be walking out and about the nation's capital in the middle of the night. But Gavroche didn't give a damn, he went were he wanted to go and no one ever stopped him. As he was walking he kept fingering the ten-dollar bill that Coufeyrac had given him. Suddenly he say one of those 24 hour stores. He walked to it and opened the door. The clerk behind the counter eyed him warily. Gavroche nodded at him and proceeded to get two loafs of bread, a huge bottle of water, and three oranges. As he was paying the clerk looked at him.

"What are you doing out at his time of night kid?" He asked.

"I'm living my life buddy." Gavroche said before grabbing his food and ran out of the store. He had also grabbed the take a penny jar while the clerk wasn't watching. Gavroche stopped running six blocks later and was soon making his way to his humble abode, which happened to be the FDR memorial. It was a really good place to stay, very closed off and since government cut backs and the night guards were laid off, it had become the home of about twelve of the hundreds of homeless children of DC and Gavroche was their leader. He was a spunky, smart kid who was able to adapt very quickly to street life after running away from home. Leaving home was the best thing that he had ever done. Gavroche loved the streets.

* * *

**And there we have Gavroche. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Two weeks later.

Marius ducked his head as a model helicopter buzzed over it. He turned and glared at Coufeyrac who was flying the machine.

"Would you knock it off, your gonna get me in trouble." Due to Marius running low on funds he got a job at the Gallery Palace Mall working at toy kiosk.

"Relax I'm just testing the merchandise, and checking out the merchandise." He said winking as several girls walked past. All he got was an eye roll from the girls. Coufeyrac sighed and went back to trying to fly the helicopter. Which his next attempt ended with it crashing into two women.

"Watch it dumbass!" one of them said glaring at him. The other girl looked up from cleaning her blouse. Her eyes met Marius's and he was lost, she had golden brown hair that had a very soft curl to it and the most beautiful green eyes with a hint of blue. He felt his heart beat faster and everything else fell away.

Cosette was walking with her friend through the mall shopping when a toy helicopter crashed into them causing her to spill her iced tea all over her self. Mandy looked angrily over to were the guy flying it was standing.

"Watch it dumbass!" she yelled handing Cosette a napkin. Cosette then looked up and her eyes met those of the man working at the kiosk, he gave her a crooked smile, he had red brown hair and blue eyes which she got lost in. She smiled back at him, her heart beating faster.

"Come on Cosette, lets go." Mandy said shrewdly still glaring at the curly haired guy who had retrieved the crashed helicopter. Cosette broke her gave with the other man and turned to her friend.

"Ya we should get going." Cosette said. As she was walking away she turned around at the exact same as Marius looked up from trying to fix the helicopter and there eyes met yet again. Cosette smiled again and felt her cheeks heat up. She had never felt like that before.

Marius looked up from trying to fix the helicopter and met the gaze of the girl again. She turned and continued walking.

"Watch the kiosk I'll be right back." Marius said to Coufeyrac. "And don't touch anything!" Marius ran in the direction the girl went. He had never felt like that before. He was in love, at least he thought he was. He looked around for the girl, but couldn't find her anywhere. He returned to the kiosk dejected. He didn't even get to find out her name.

"Dude, you ok?" Coufeyrac asked. He could tell something was wrong.

"I'm fine." He said picking up the broken helicopter. "Your not though, you owe me 150 for this." Coufeyrac moaned and handed Marius his credit card. For the rest of the day Marius couldn't get the girl out of his head. The same went for Cosette, they were in love with each other and they had no idea who the other person was.

Cosette sat at her desk trying to work on her thesis, she was science major specializing in botany and was set to graduate the coming spring. She sighed and looked out the window and into the garden that surrounded her house, she loved the garden and was always working on making it perfect. All she could think about was that boy, his lopsided smile, his gorgeous eyes, and the way he had looked back at her. Would she ever see him again probably not. She hoped that she would see him again. Cosette was brought out of her thoughts by her father knocking on the door.

"Cosette I've been calling you for five minutes." Cosette smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I was busy."

"How's the thesis going?" Valjean asked walking over and looking over his adoptive daughter's shoulder.

"It's not. writers block." Cosette said, looking at the nearly blank page on her laptop.

"Hmm, well I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"

Cosette shook her head. "I'm good." Valjean kissed the top of Cosette's head.

"See you in a little bit." He said before leaving.

"Kay, see you." Cosette said tuning back to her laptop. After another half hour she gave up and went to work in the garden.

Eponine was ecstatic she had just sold Azelma's old bed frame and desk for 400 bucks and she had found an apartment that she may be able to rent out and was going to see it tomorrow. Suddenly she was pulled into an alley and pinned against the side of a building.

"Hello Eponine." Montparnasse whispered into her ear. It made Eponine's skin crawl.

"Get off me you son of a bitch." She said trying to push him off.

"Come on sweetie don't be like that." Eponine fought against him harder.

"God I love seeing you like this." Montparnasse said laughing. He was much stronger than Eponine.

"Fuck off!" Eponine said bringing her knew to his groin making Montparnasse let go of her and stumble back. Eponine ran from the alley but Montparnasse was quicker and grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Now listen here you little bitch. That was no way to treat your knew boss." Montparnasse said icily.

"What did you say?" Eponine asked, her voice as cold as ice. Montparnasse gave her a very sinister smile.

"I guess your parents haven't told you the good news. Your going to work for me now." Eponine looked at him her heart dropping.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to become one of your whores." Eponine said before yanking her arm from his grasp and spitting in his face. "I would rather be shot." Eponine yelled bolting into the street barely being missed by a taxi. She didn't stop until she reached her building. She stopped and looked back to see if Montparnasse had followed her, he hadn't. Eponine sighed and entered her building and made the way to her apartment. She needed to stay calm. Luckily her parents weren't home, she ran to her bedroom grabbing a large duffle bag from the fall closet and started stuffing all her clothes and important possessions into it. Eponine refused to spend another second in that place. Five minutes later she was all packed, she didn't have very many things. The last thing Eponine did was write a short note for her parents,_ I'm leaving. You won't find me. _With that she closed the apartment door, vowing to never go back there. Eponine started walking towards the stairs, but stopped suddenly. Where could she go?

Marius was flipping through channels on his small television absentmindedly he had just gotten back from work and still all he could think about was the girl he had seen. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking loudly on his door, he jumped up and walked over to the door and opened it; before him stood Eponine. Something was defiantly wrong with her, she looked scared.

"Eponine is everything ok?" He asked noticing the large duffle bag at her feet.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"What's wrong with your apartment." Marius asked confused.

"My parents. They, they." It was very clear that Eponine was upset and from what Marius had learned about her parents in the past month had been taught not to cross them.

"Come on in." Eponine followed him in throwing her bag on the ground and sinking onto the ratty couch, head in hands. Marius went and got two beers from his fridge and handed one to Eponine and sat down next to her.

"So what did your parents do?" Eponine took a long drink then set the beer on the cardboard box Marius used as a table.

"My parents," she paused taking her cigarette box out. "Is it ok…" she asked motioning to it.

"Ya, it's fine." Marius said taking a sip of beer. Eponine lit it and took a long drag.

"They were going to make me work for a local pimp that they are close to."

"What?" Marius asked incredulously.

"That's right my parents were gonna make me a common whore." Eponine said coldly, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"How could they do something like that to their own daughter?" Marius asked.

"Easy." Eponine said. "All they care about is money." Suddenly there was a loud and angry knock on the door.

"Shit. That may be my parents." Eponine said. Marius got up and looked through the peephole.

"Ya, it's your dad and he does not look happy." Eponine cursed again.

"I need to hide. Where's the bathroom." Marius pointed to a door, Eponine gave him a nod of thanks and quickly ducked into it as Marius opened the door.

"Mr. Thenardier, is there something I can help you with?" Ha asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Where's my good for nothing daughter?" He asked angrily.

"Eponine?" Marius said, "I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why did she do something?"

"It's none of your business, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Mr. Thenardier said before turning and walking away. Marius closed the door and Eponine came out of the bathroom.

"Piece of work isn't he?" Eponine said throwing her cigarette but out of the window.

"Ya." Marius said dryly. "So what exactly are you going to do?" Eponine reached into her shoulder bag and took out the wad of cash she had gotten for Azelma's bed and desk.

"I'm going to use this to rent an apartment I'm seeing tomorrow." Marius looked at the cash, there was about 400 bucks there.

"Are you sure that is enough to rent an apartment?" Marius asked.

"The place is a glorified shit hole, it makes this place look like the Plaza Hotel. But I still am going to need a job." Eponine said placing the cash back in her bag.

"You know there is a diner really close to the university that's looking for a new waitress." Marius said helpfully.

"Thanks I'll check it out tomorrow." Eponine said smiling.

Later after Marius had gone and gotten a pizza for dinner he and Eponine had sat quietly eating and watching some old movie musical about a guy in a mask stalking some singer. Marius was thinking about the girl. He had find her or at least find out her name. Eponine noticed that Marius seemed distracted.

"Marius?" She asked.

"Ya." He replied.

"You ok?" She asked concerned. Marius sighed.

"Today at work I saw this girl." Eponine felt a twinge in her heart. "And I can't stop thinking about her. I didn't even get to find out her name." Eponine now felt her heart breaking.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Eponine said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Possibly, but we the way she looked at me, my heart felt like it was flying." Marius looked out of the window at the dark neighborhood.

"Hopefully I'll see her again." Eponine remained silent for the rest of the movie. After it was over Marius went to bed and Eponine lay out on the couch. But neither of them slept. Marius couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had seen. Across the city Cosette was thinking the exact same thing about him. Eponine lay awake thinking what could her life be and the boy in the other room who was now completely infatuated with a girl he didn't even know.

The next day Marius went with Eponine to the diner by the university, they had hired her immediately. Then to look at the apartment she was going to rent. It was pretty much just one solitary room in a building that had been an old warehouse that was converted into cheap apartments.

"Well, what do you think?" Eponine asked walking around the room.

"It's one room." Eponine shrugged her shoulders.

"The bathroom is the size of a closet. And this place is going to be freezing in the winter." Honestly Marius wondered what Eponine could possibly see in a place like this.

"Ya it's a little lacking." She said inspecting the windowpane, which was very loose.

"Eponine, there is no kitchen." Marius said.

"But the rent is only fifty bucks a month, with I have 400 bucks in my purse. I'll be set for the next eight months. And the diner already has hired me I'm set." Marius sighed.

"You'll still have to eat and stay warm in the winter." Eponine smiled at him.

"Hot plate, mini fridge, and lots of blankets." Marius ran a hand through his hair.

"It seems as though you have thought of everything."

"I have." Eponine replied.

"Fine, but as a law student I think I should read over the lease. Just in case." Eponine shrugged.

"Sure if you want." She said. On the inside she was practically fainting, he was worried about her well fare. Half an hour later Marius had gone over the lease and Eponine had signed it and paid that month's rent.

"Good luck Ponine." Marius said shaking her hand.

"Thanks Marius." Eponine replied. "I'll see you around hopefully." With that Marius left for a lecture and Eponine was left in her empty apartment. Slowly she sank down to the floor. For the first time in her life she had felt true happiness and now it had just walked out of the door, she was alone.

* * *

**Yay! Eponine's free from her parents. But is now living in an incredibly shitty and probably illegal apartment. And Marius has met Cosette. Oh, and the mall he works at is an actual mall in DC. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, October 31st

Cosette walked through the university not paying attention to anything just listening to music on her phone; she hadn't seen that boy again, unfortunately. Suddenly Cosette rammed into someone else.

"Hey watch were you're going." The other girl said angrily picking up the spilled content of her shoulder bag.

"Sorry." Cosette said bending down and helping pick things up, as she handed the girl back a box of cigarettes she noticed a long scar on the inside of her wrist. Cosette had a flash back to a warm summer day, she was cleaning a motel room when suddenly she heard someone crying, Eponine had cut her arm on an old play set. She had to get five stiches in her wrist.

"Eponine," Cosette said looking up, "Eponine Thenardier?" Eponine looked at the girl and suddenly realized whom she was talking to.

"Cosette!" Both girls shot up just looking at each other.

"God it's been what, thirteen years?" Cosette said.

"Ya, um you're looking good." Eponine said looking Cosette up and down, she was dressed in a pair of nice jeans with a floral blouse and blazer, her hair in a neat braid.

"You to." Cosette said looking at Eponine, who was dressed in a pair of ragged jeans, a t-shirt, and combat boots. She looked a lot less put together now.

"Um, are you a student here?" Cosette asked. Eponine shook her head.

"No. But my sister is, she's in the art school. This is just a short cut to my job."

"Oh, were do you work?" Cosette asked.

"The Royal Diner." Eponine said.

"Oh." Cosette said, "How are your parents, do they still run the motel?"

"No, it was foreclosed on and I don't talk to them anymore, Azelma doesn't either." Eponine paused, "Listen it was nice to see you, but I got to get to work." She said shouldering her bag.

"Totally, I have a lecture." Cosette replied. Eponine nodded,

"See you around." As she was walking away, Eponine turned around.

"Cosette," Cosette turned. "I'm sorry about the way my family treated you." Cosette nodded. "Thank you."

Several hours later Valjean, who now went under the name Fauchelevent was waiting for Cosette near the university, when he and Cosette came to DC he had decided it was time to start driving again. When Cosette turned sixteen he wanted to be able to teach her how to drive like all dads. Unfortunately Cosette proved to probably be the worst driver in all of DC, so Valjean ended up driving Cosette around. Cosette, she had grown up so much since he had taken her in. He was brought out of his thoughts by the car door opening.

"Hey dad." Cosette said cheerfully throwing her bag into the back seat.

"Hello Cosette, how were your classes?"

"Everything but Biology went well." She said pulling out her phone.

"What happened?" Valjean asked.

"There was a slight incident with the catalyst experiment we were doing, long story short Mandy ended up covered in cow liver."

"That sounds very messy." Valjean said, starting the car.

"Ya, it was." Cosette said placing her phone back in her pocket and looking out of the car window at the city going past.

"Dad do you remember the Thenardiers?" Cosette asked.

"Yes." Valjean said remembering the family who had treated Cosette so poorly.

"I saw their daughter today. She apologized for how they treated me." Cosette said.

"Really." Valjean said, pulling up in front of their house on Plumet Street.

"And I said I forgave her." Cosette said pulling her bag out of the back.

"That's good." Valjean said, "By the way what are your plans for tonight?"

"Um, Mandy and Sarah are coming by at six and we're going to go to a haunted house."

"Ok I'll want you home by midnight."

"Ok." Cosette said before going up to her room. When she got to her room she threw her bag on the bed and grabbed her gardening gloves and went back to the garden that surrounded the house. She loved going back there to think. She was in it a lot. At a quarter till six, Cosette went back inside and got into her Halloween costume, she was going as the TARDIS from Dr. Who, her costume was basically just a pair of blue pants, a blue collared shirt, blue converse, and a tie with the TARDIS on it.

"How do I look?" Cosette said coming down the stairs.

"You look very blue." Valjean said placing a bowl of candy on the table in the dining room.

"Ya, Mandy is going to be the 10th Doctor and Sarah is going to be Rose Tyler."

"So your going classic." Valjean said.

"Yep." Cosette said. There was a knock at the door, Valjean went and opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Fauchelevent." Mandy said. She was dressed in a brown pin stripe suit, a brown trench coat, converse, and a brown wig.

"Hello Mandy. I understand you girls plan on going to a haunted house."

"Ya, and hopefully we won't have a repeat of last year when Sarah jumped into your arms." Cosette said.

"Ya, that won't be happening again." Mandy said.

"Well have fun." Valjean said

"Kay, see you later Dad." Cosette said following Mandy down the path to Mandy's car. Valjean smiled as he watched Cosette and her friends leave. She was growing up.

Marius looked out the window of the Musain not paying attention to anything that was being said by Enjolras, months had passed since he had seen the girl at the mall. Nearly everyday he thought about her, he had not been able to find her. He had searched for her every day at his job. But he hadn't seen her at the mall since that day. Marius wondered if she was thinking about him or if she even knew he was alive. He took another sip of beer before turning his thoughts back to the meeting.

* * *

**Cosette and Eponine made up. And it's Halloween even though in real life it's the middle of summer. Please review:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, December.

Marius brought his head down onto his text box with a loud moan. He, Combeferre, Coufeyrac, Jehan Prouvaire another member of the ABC, and Enjolras. They were studying for finals.

"If I look at one more flash card I think my head will explode." Combeferre said leaning back in his chair.

"Same here." Jehan replied closing his book.

"Why don't we go to that diner that's supposed to be really good." Coufeyrac suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Enjolras said stretching. The group left the library and made their way to the Royal Diner. The group entered the diner and took seats at one of the booths. One of the waitresses came over and handed them menus.

"Someone will be over to take your orders." She said before walking away.

"Enjolras did you hear about General Lamarque?" Jehan asked. Enjolras nodded.

"Stage four Metastatic Lung Cancer. Joly texted me last night." General Maximilien Lamarque was the Secretary of Defense and the only member of the current administration who actually cared about the people of the lower and middle class.

"Stage 4, that means the cancer has already metastasized. That means the General has a really low chance of survival." Combeferre said.

"If he dies, who will support the people?" Jehan asked.

"No one," Enjolras said. "That would be the time when the people will rise up against the government!" He said enthusiastically.

"Enjolras, now is probably not the best time to talk about revolting against the government." Marius said looking around.

"You never know who may over hear you." Coufeyrac said checking out one of the waitresses. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

Eponine stretched out before coming out of the kitchen, she had been working since seven doing the breakfast shift, it was now three and hadn't gotten a break until now.

"Eponine, table five." Her boss said pointing at the table. Eponine looked over at the table, her heart started beating faster when she saw who was sitting there. Eponine hadn't seen Marius in months.

"Hey Marius." She said cheerfully. Marius looked up and realized who said his name.

"Eponine haven't seen you in awhile." He said, "Guys this is Eponine, she use to live next door to me." Eponine smiled at the men at the table. "And these are some of my friends from school, Enjolras, Coufeyrac, Combeferre, and Jehan."

"Nice to meet you all." Eponine said smiling.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you in awhile?" Marius said.

"Oh, I've been ok." Eponine replied.

"That's good." Marius said with a smile that made Eponine's stomach turn to butterflies.

"Eponine get back to work!" her boss said angrily as she walked past.

"Right, sorry." Eponine said. "So what can I get you boys on this fine day?" After the boys had ordered Eponine went to get them filled.

"She seems nice." Enjolras said looking after her.

"Ya she is really nice. The complete opposite of her parents." Marius said taking a sip from his coke.

"You should see if she wants to come to any of the meetings."

"Awww, is Enjolras developing a crush?" Coufeyrac said smiling. Enjolras gave him a look that shut the other boy up immediately. Eponine then came back with their food. About ten minutes later Combeferre got a phone call.

"Hello." He said. "You're where?!" He asked. He listened to who ever was on the other line. When he hung up, he ran his hand through his hair.

"That was Grantaire, he's in jail."

"What did that idiot do this time?" Enjolras asked.

"From what I understand he had a little to much of a good time last night."

"And why did he call you?" Jehan asked.

"His father isn't going to bail him out. There not on speaking terms again." Sighing Enjolras pulled out his wallet and paid the bill.

"Lets go bail the moron out." He said standing.

"I can't wait to hear what he did this time." Coufeyrac said.

"At least we have another excuse to not go back to studying." Marius said. With that the students left. After they had gone Eponine went over to get the plates off the table and to collect the bill. She took the receipt and her eyes went wide. They had left her with a 50% tip, she quickly ran to the door hoping to catch them before they left.

"Hey," she said. But they were already out of earshot. "Looks like a pizza night for me." She said before going back into the diner.

The next day Marius was back at the diner, after they had bailed Grantaire out they had all gone back to studying except Grantaire who went home with a massive hangover. Apparently he had a really, really good time the night before. He sat at one of the tables by the window watching as people walked past. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Sitting right across the street was the girl from the summer. He hadn't forgotten about her since the summer and always hoped that someday he could see her again, apparently that was today.

"Eponine!" he said grabbing his friend's arm as she walked past causing her to nearly drop the plate she was carrying. "Do you remember the girl I told you about this summer."

"Vaguely." Eponine said cautiously, in truth she remembered the conversation perfectly. It was the moment she realized Marius would probably only see her as a friend and nothing more.

"That's her." He said pointing out the window to Cosette. When Eponine realized whom it was her heart dropped.

"Her?" She asked her heart dropping.

"Ya her, Do you know her?" He asked hopefully. Eponine looked at him then back at Cosette.

"She comes here sometimes." She said flatly. Cosette and her friends sometimes came in for breakfast.

"Do you know her name?" Marius asked. Eponine sighed she couldn't lie to Marius, she loved him to much.

"Her name is Cosette."

* * *

**So does Enjolras like Eponine... maybe. And Marius see's Cosette again yay! Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"I have to meet her!" Marius had said to her that afternoon, "Can you help me?" he had asked. And like a lovesick puppy Eponine had agreed to. Now as she was walking back to her apartment she fully regretted saying yes. She loved Marius more than anything in her miserable life. When she entered her apartment she flopped down onto her mattress and pulled out her phone and dialed Azelma's number. She hadn't talked to her sister in a while, Azelma was always very busy with school. Like usual she got the same answer.

"Hey it's Zelma; I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message at the tone." Eponine hung up without leaving a message. Sighing she got up and went to make herself some dinner; which usually consisted of tap water and ramen noodles. While she was waiting for the water to boil she looked around her apartment, there was a chair she had salvaged of the curb, her mattress with about ten blankets on it, and a lamp. Eponine ran her hand through her hair. Why did her life have to be like this? Why couldn't she be like Cosette? Rich, smart, and have a guy head over heals for her. No, she got to be dirt poor and all alone.

"Fuck you Karma." She said as if on cue, the power went out. "Oh come on!" Eponine yelled angrily, slamming her hand against the wall.

The next day Marius was still head over heal, he had seen his mystery girl again and now he knew her name. All of the world seemed brighter today. He had just gotten to a meeting at the Musain, but he wasn't listening to anything that Enjolras was saying. All he could think of was Cosette and that Eponine had agreed to help him find her.

"Marius." He was brought out of his thoughts by Joly shaking his shoulder. He looked up. "What's up you seem distracted?"

"It's nothing." Marius said.

"You sure? You look all pale and not there." Marius laughed.

"If you must know I saw a girl yesterday." Grantaire overhearing the conversation stepped in.

"What is this I hear. Marius, this is the first time since I've known you that you have ever had a crush. So what's her name?"

"Grantaire you are drunk. And as to her name, I am not going to tell you."

"You three focus, you can talk about Marius's love life later." Enjolras said turning to the group. "General Lamarque has a terminal cancer. If he dies then that will be the time the people will rise up!" There were applause around all around.

"Hey, what's everyone so happy about?" Gavroche asked running up the stairs.

"It's General Lamarque." Coufeyrac said to the boy. "He has cancer."

"And that's a good thing?" Gavroche asked.

"What, no it's a terrible thing but if he dies then the people will rise up against the president and there will be a revolution!"

"Great. One last question." Gavroche said stealing a French fry from Coufeyrac's plate. "What exactly is cancer anyway." Coufeyrac thought for a moment. Medical stuff was something he didn't exactly pay attention to.

"Joly," He said grabbing the medical student's sleeve as he walked past. "Tell Gavroche about cancer." Twenty minutes later Gavroche was fast asleep as Joly kept going on about cancer types. Marius still sat thinking about Cosette. Suddenly he got an idea, he grabbed one of his notebooks and tore a piece of paper out; he would write Cosette a letter and have Eponine give it to her. One problem, he had no idea what to write. Marius had girlfriends before but for some reason when he thought about this girl his mind came up blank.

"Hey Combeferre." He said walking over to the med student. "Your married can you help me write a love note?" Combeferre was the only member of the group to be married. Combeferre looked up from his textbook.

"I may be married but that doesn't mean that I'm good with romance, go talk to Couf, or Jehan." He said turning back to his book.

"Couf on romantic advice?" Marius asked.

"Right, bad idea. Go to him on advice for getting laid. Go to Jehan for serious romantic stuff." With that Marius went down stairs to the main bar to find Jehan.

Two and a half hours later Marius finished his letter to Cosette with Jehan's help. He would give it to Eponine the next day so that she could get it to Cosette when she next saw her.

The next day Marius took time in between finals to make a run to the diner. He was told by Eponine's boss that she was on her break and that she would probably be in the alley behind the diner. Marius went and found Eponine leaning against the wall if the diner smoking.

"Eponine!" she looked up and smiled as when she saw Marius.

"Hey what's up?" she asked dropping her cigarette into a puddle. He pulled the letter out of his coat pocket.

"Can you give this to Cosette if you see her?" He didn't even notice her face fall.

"Ya, sure I'll give it to her." She mumbled taking the letter from Marius and putting it in her pocket, it was then Marius noticed the bandage wrapped around her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, this. I may have decided to punch a wall two nights ago." She said blushing.

"Ouch." Marius said before checking his watch. "Well I have to go. Thanks again Ponine." With that Marius ran out of the alley. Eponine watched him leave before pulling out another cigarette and lighting it.

"Your welcome." She said bitterly before taking a long drag. Cosette didn't come in the diner the next day or the day after that. Marius was though. He came by every day to see if Eponine had had given it to Cosette yet. On the third day as Marius was sitting at the counter about to pay his bill Cosette entered and took a seat at one of the booths. She pulled out a textbook from her bag and looked up, her eyes meeting Marius's she smiled and blushed before looking down. Cosette most defiantly recognized Marius from that summer. He smiled an awkward smile and turned to were Eponine was standing behind the counter, she had seen Cosette enter too.

"I'll give it to her." She mouthed before walking over to the booth Cosette sat in.

"Hey Cosette," she looked over to were Marius still sat. He was pretending not to watch. "What can I get for you today?"

"Could I just get a cup of coffee?" the girl asked looking up from her textbook. Eponine nodded before walking away. Marius looked at her questioningly.

"It's in my coat." She whispered walking by.

"Just get it to her please." Marius said grabbing his backpack; before leaving he looked back at Cosette and noticed that she was looking at him, He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was the prettiest smile he had ever seen. Eponine watched this with the feeling that her heart was breaking into thousands of little pieces. Eponine got the letter from her coat and Cosette's cup of coffee. She set the cup down, sighing she also put the letter in front of Cosette. The other girl picked the letter up and looked at Eponine.

"Um a friend of mine has seemed to have developed a crush on you." Eponine said. Cosette smiled.

"Does this friend have reddish brown hair, freckles all over his face, and greenish brown eyes that just make you want to melt?" Eponine nodded looking down. Cosette's smile grew and she tucked the letter in her bag. She would read the letter later, it made her ecstatic that the boy who she noticed, noticed her in return.

Eponine brought Cosette her check and then went to her boss, now she was feeling like absolute crap and asked to go home. She needed time to wallow in self-pity for lost love. Meanwhile Cosette sat in the university library trying to study, but she could only think about the letter that was burning a hole in her messenger bag, she had to read it. Cosette pulled it out and opened it. As she read through it her heart began to flutter. It was basically just saying that she was the most beautiful girl he had seen. It was signed simply Marius. So that was his name. It matched him perfectly. Cosette a sheet of paper from one of her binders and began writing a reply, saying that she liked his letter and that she was glad he thought she was pretty and other romantic flirty stuff. Soon she realized that half an hour had passed and she had to get to a final. Later she sat at home and finished her letter. She would see if Eponine could get it to Marius. Cosette fell into bed with a smile on her face that night.

* * *

**And Eponine is the official carrier pigeon for Marius and Cosette. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

February 10st 2032

Cosette and Marius kept sending each other notes, which Eponine delivered although personally she was getting incredibly sick of it. She wanted it to be over with.

"Why don't you two meet in person so I can stop playing personal mail service." Eponine said one day after delivering yet another letter from Cosette to Marius.

"Eventually." Marius said opening the letter. "I want to meet her at the right time."

"Well it better be soon. I got to get to work." Eponine said pulling out her cigarettes and lighting one. "See you later." With that Eponine walked away leaving Marius in the middle of the sidewalk. Sighing, Marius went back to reading Cosette's letter. Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Marius!" Marius jumped.

"Coufeyrac!" He said angrily. Coufeyrac laughed. "Sorry Marius, couldn't be helped." Marius rolled his eyes. Coufeyrac noticed Marius had a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What, oh this." Marius asked holding up the letter. "Uh, it's nothing." He said quickly folding it and placing it in his coat pocket.

"Sure it is." Coufeyrac said, "Is it from your mystery girl." Marius started to blush.

"I knew it! So what's her name?" He asked placing an arm around his friend.

"Cosette."

"What's she like?" Marius blushed some more.

"We haven't actually met in person yet." Coufeyrac stopped and looked at Marius.

"What do you mean you haven't met her?" Marius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It means we haven't met each other. Do you remember that time during the summer when you crashed that helicopter into those girls at the mall?"

"No." Coufeyrac answered. "Wait, was it the girl who called me the dumbass?"

"No the girl who was with her." Marius said walking off again.

"Oh." Coufeyrac still had no idea which girl he was talking about, he got called a dumbass by a lot of girls. "Well the perfect time to meet her is coming up." Marius arched an eyebrow. "Valentine's Day." Coufeyrac said. "Meet your girl on the day that is dedicated to romance."

"That's actually a really good idea Couf. Actually that is the best idea you've ever had."

"Glad I could offer some advise." Coufeyrac said, "Now we better hurry up or we are going to be late for Prof. Carter's lecture." Marius looked at his watch.

"Shit your right." With that both men ran to the university.

Eponine leaned on the counter of the diner trying hard to stay awake, she had worked for twelve hours strait only stopping for a quick lunch break. It was now almost closing time and there was no one else in the diner. She thought about closing early and heading home, but she figured that would just get her fired. Suddenly the door banged open jolting her awake. She looked up to see Marius walk in.

"Hey, Eponine just the person I wanted to see." Marius said walking to the counter.

"Let me guess. You have a letter you want me to give to Cosette." She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"No, not this time. You're right it's time that I meet Cosette face to face."

"Finally." She said stretching her back. No more having to deliver letters.

"Can you find out were she lives?" Marius asked hopefully.

"What?" Eponine asked, "Can't you just like meet her here or something. She's here almost every day."

"I know, please do this for me Ponine, I'm begging you." Eponine sighed there was no way she could say no to him.

"Fine. Do you have a tablet or a laptop I can use." Marius nodded and pulled out his I-pad and handed it to her. Eponine took it and opened the Internet connection.

"It's been awhile since I've done this." She said pulling up the university administration server. "It may take awhile."

"You were a techy?" Marius asked as Eponine worked.

"Once upon a time." Eponine said not even looking up. "If I hadn't flunked high school I probably would be going to MIT right now." She smiled, thinking back to high school she had spent hours in the tech lab just working on computers, her parents had no idea about this talent of hers. If they did they would have made her use her talent to steal; and that was something that Eponine would not want to do.

"Why did you fail high school?" Marius asked, he knew something must have happened because Eponine was in no way dumb.

"I don't like to talk about it." She said shortly.

"Sorry." Half an hour later Eponine had hacked into the student files and found Cosette's address.

"Here you go." Eponine said handing the I-pad to Marius.

"Thanks Ponine you're the best!" Marius said hugging her, then he looked at his watch. "I should probably get home." He said tucking the I-pad into his pack. "See you tomorrow." And with that he left and Eponine was once again alone in the diner.

The next day Marius and Eponine stood out side of 55 Plumet St. or Cosette's home, it was late in the evening, Marius had waited for Eponine to get off of work before going to Cosette's house, even though Eponine insisted that she didn't have to come. Nor did she WANT to come. But there she was standing with Marius at the side gate to the garden slowly freezing to death in the February weather. Sighing she lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Are you actually going to talk to her or are we just going to stand here all night?" Eponine asked. "I'm freezing."

"Just a couple more minutes." Marius said looking through the gate.

"Marius, it's the middle of winter, why could you possibly think that Cosette is going to come out into the garden." Eponine replied and as if on cue they heard a door open and close on the other side of the wall. Marius turned and smiled at Eponine, who rolled her eyes and took a drag from her cigarette.

Cosette had decided to come out to the garden and clear away some of the dead plants. She didn't hear anyone call her name for several minutes.

"Cosette!" She practically jumped out of her skin and turned around quickly. She saw Eponine standing at the gate, Cosette walked over.

"Eponine what are you doing here?" She asked wondering how Eponine had gotten her address. "Do you have a letter from Marius?"

"No." Eponine said, "but I have someone who wants to meet you." It was then Cosette saw who was standing behind Eponine, who moved out of the way.

"Hi." Cosette said suddenly feeling very self-conscious in her sweat pants and uggs.

"Hi." Marius replied blushing.

"Great you two have met, my job is done." Eponine said hastily before walking off. Neither Cosette nor Marius noticed her leave.

"Hi." Cosette said again, she had no idea what else to say. Marius laughed.

"We might want to try expanding the vocabulary here." He said. "Except I have no idea what I want to say." Cosette nodded.

"I feel exactly the same." She said. "I'm Cosette."

"I know," Marius said. "I'm Marius."

"I know." Cosette replied.

"It was a whole lot easier to talk to you when we were just writing letters." Marius said looking down at his shoes.

"Ya, it was. But I like talking to you in person." Cosette said

"Same here." Marius said. "Um, I know we have really just met. But I was wondering." Marius paused blushing even more. "If you would like to maybe see a movie with me on Valentine's day." Cosette smiled up at him

"I would love to."

"Great!" Marius said. "So anything you may want to see?"

"Surprise me." Cosette said. "I'll see you at the diner?"

"Ya, see you then." Marius said. With that Cosette went back inside and Marius started walking to the metro station. He had met her, he had asked her out and Cosette said yes. Marius had never felt so happy in his entire life.

* * *

**Kay so I've never experienced romance first hand. So if it's really bad. Tough luck. Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, June 2032.

Months passed and Marius and Cosette continued to meet, while Cosette's father remained completely oblivious to what his adopted daughter was doing. They would meet around the university and around DC almost everyday, sometimes they would just sit and hold hands in the university library; they took things slow. Their first kiss wasn't until their 8th date and it was Cosette who kissed Marius. Their friends called them silly, but what they had was love, true love. Meanwhile plans for the revolution progressed as General Lamarque got sicker and sicker. One day in late May Marius was studying in the library and texting Cosette.

"Marius." Marius looked up as Combeferre ran to were he was sitting. "Enjolras wants us now." He said. Over the past months plans for the revolt kept developing. The students kept close tabs on General Lamarque's condition in the news and he wasn't getting any better. The city itself was becoming much more tense as time went on. Soon it would be at it's breaking point. And that breaking point would be the death of General Lamarque. They had started making plans for what would happen when the time came.

"What is it?" Marius asked gathering his books.

"It's General Lamarque, his doctors have announced that he's going into hospice and that he probably has only a couple of weeks left."

"Where does Enjolras want us to meet him?" Marius asked following Combeferre out of the library.

"We're going to meet them at the Musain then go to the hospital were the general is being kept, there is going to be a huge protest." Combeferre replied unlocking his car. Marius paused before getting in reading Cosette's response to his text. He placed his phone back into his pocket. Marius was seriously thinking about what would happen between them when the revolt would happen.

"How's Cosette?" Combeferre asked looking over at Marius.

"She's good, She plans on starting grad school next year."

"Have you met the parents yet?" Marius shook his head. Combeferre chucked.

"When I first met Gina's parents her dad threatened me with a shot gun."

"And how did that go?" Marius asked.

"How do you think, I made sure I got her home on time now I'm married to her."

"Do you ever have second thoughts about, you know." Marius asked. Combeferre sighed and looked at the plain gold band around his finger.

"Everyday I wonder what will happen when the general dies and if the people will rise. If we fight, if we go against the government. There is a chance that I may not make it. But then I see the world we live in and I know that I have to be part of the change and Gina understands that. She believes in the same things that we do, she wants me to fight for change." Marius nodded, still thinking about Cosette. "You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Combeferre asked.

"Yes, I am." Marius replied.

"Are you in love with Cosette?" Marius nodded. He hadn't told her yet, because he didn't know if she loved him back.

"Then you'll make the decision when the time comes." Combeferre said. "Isn't that Gavroche?" Combeferre asked. Looking over at the sidewalk, were the boy was weaving in and out of the crowd. Marius rolled down the car window.

"Gavroche!" the little boy looked up and ran over to the car.

"Hey Combeferre, Marius. Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bar want to come with us?" Combeferre asked.

"Sure." The little boy said before climbing into the back seat. "You guys hear about Lamarque?" he asked.

"Ya, that's why we're going to the bar." Marius said. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Musain. Enjolras, Joly, and Grantaire were already there. Shortly after everyone else arrived. And soon Marius, his friends, and about a hundred other people were outside of the hospital were General Lamarque was. After about half an hour of protesting the sound of sirens was heard in the distance. In more recent weeks the police, FBI, and pretty much every crime agency was cracking down on the protests happening in the city, arresting people and beating them sense less. Soon cop cars were seen coming down the street and the protesters quickly dispersed not wanting to have to spend the night in jail. Several people did stay and threw rocks and bottles at the police. The men responsible were soon being led to police cars in handcuffs. Marius and several of his friends stood watching.

"Thank god that's not us." Feuilly, an art student said.

"Yet." Enjolras replied. "We meet at the Musain tonight at nine." He said before walking away. Combeferre looked over at Marius.

"You're going to want to talk to him as soon as possible." Marius nodded watching the police cars drive away.

Several days later the Musain bar was abuzz students were sitting at tables talking about plans for the revolution, several of them even started smuggling guns and bullets into the bar to prepare for the coming fight. Enjolras stood with Coufeyrac and Combeferre looking over at plans on the center table while Marius sat contemplating what he should do at an outer table.

"Marius?" He looked up to see Joly looking at him. "What's wrong? You look pail. You're not sick right, because my immune system is really bad and I just can't stand getting sick right now!" The man was a complete hypochondriac. Marius rolled his eyes.

"Joly I'm fine, I've just been thinking about some things. Nothing that you need to be worried about." Joly still looked hesitant.

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Marius said flatly. He looked over to were Enjolras stood. Just then Gavroche ran up the stairs and strait over to Coufeyrac. Coufeyrac bent down to listen to what the little boy was saying. After Gavroche finished, Coufeyrac stood up.

"Everyone listen!" He yelled, the room suddenly becoming very quite. Everyone was looking at the street boy. Gavroche looked around the room.

"General Lamarque is dead."

* * *

**Kay so just to let you guys know. Combeferre's wife Gina is modled after Gina Beck. Because she and Killian Donnelly came up with a head cannon on twitter where she was his character's wife in the Les Mis movie. Please Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 June 1st, 2032.

Everyone was silent in the top room of the bar, General Lamarque was dead this was the moment they had all been waiting for. Enjolras was the first to react.

"Lamarque is dead. This is what we have been waiting for." He said turning to his comrades and friends, "He was the people's man. With him now gone it is the time to rise. On the day of his funeral that is what we will do along with all of DC. It is time to make the change happen it is time to rise up and fix what the government has become!" He said standing on a table. After he finished the were cheers and applause through the room.

After he had stepped off of the table Enjolras was accosted by Marius.

"I really need to talk to you." Marius said. Enjolras and Marius went into one of the quitter corners of the bar.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked. Marius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can do it." He said quickly.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"I don't know if I can do this." Marius said motioning to what was going on in the bar.

"Why not? When you joined up you knew that it could come to this, rising up and fighting for change, possibly dying for it." Marius nodded looking at his feet.

"I know, but that was before…" He paused.

"Before you met Cosette." Enjolras finished. Marius only nodded. Enjolras sighed and looked at his friend.

"You'll make the decision when the time comes." He said before walking back into the crowd. Marius sighed, he had to make a very hard decision. Quietly while no one was paying attention, he slipped out into the night.

Marius just kept walking till he got to a park near the university before sitting down on a park bench burying his head in his hands. He really needed to talk to Cosette, to decide if he would go with his friends or stay with his girlfriend. He was brought out of his thoughts, be some one saying his name. He looked up to see Eponine standing in front of him.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a look of concern on her face. Marius nodded, she could still tell there was something wrong. Eponine sighed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently touching his shoulder.

"General Lamarque is dead." Marius said. Eponine nodded she had heard about it on the news. Marius continued, "That means on the day of his funeral we are going to start the rebellion, and I don't know if I can still take part in it." Eponine looked at him.

"Because of Cosette?" she asked, Marius nodded.

"I have no idea what I should do." He said. Eponine sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you still believe in the ABC'S ideas?" She asked, Eponine had gone to several of the meetings and rallies with Marius in the past months. Marius nodded, "Would Cosette want you to fight?" She asked.

"No." He said. Eponine was silent for a moment thinking of what to say next.

"I think that you should go with your friends." She said. Marius nodded.

"I think that I still should talk to Cosette." He said. "By the way aren't you usually still working at this time of night?" He asked. Eponine sighed, earlier that week the owner of the diner announced that he had sold the diner to Hooter's and that they would be closed by the end of the week.

"I got fired." Eponine said crossly.

"Why?" Marius asked.

"Everyone did. Our shit-head boss sold the diner." Eponine replied pulling out her cigarettes and lighting one. Before standing up.

"When is General Lamarque's funeral?" Marius stood too.

"The procession is on the fifth and that's when the insurrection will start." He said.

"I'll be there." Eponine said with a smile before turning and walking away. Marius looked after her before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Marius quickly made his way to Cosette's house. He didn't realize Eponine had circled around and was now following him at a distance.

Half an hour later he was standing outside of Cosette's garden gate, he pulled out his phone and dialed Cosette's number. Cosette was jolted awake by her phone blaring Strawberry Fields, Marius's name on the screen. Why would her boyfriend be calling her at one in the morning?

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Marius asked.

"Yes," Cosette said.

"Can you come to the garden I really need to talk to you." Cosette rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked.

"No, it can't." Marius said. Cosette ran a hand through her hair.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." Cosette said stepping out of bed and grabbing her hoodie from her desk chair and quietly making her way down to the back door she had to talk to Marius about something too.

"Marius what the heck are you doing here at one in the morning?" Cosette asked when she stepped out onto the street. Marius sighed.

"you know that General Lamarque is dead?" He asked, Cosette nodded.

"The entire country knows he's dead." Marius sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"The day of his funeral is the day all of the activist groups in DC are going to rise up and rebel." Marius paused.

"Is the group you're a part of taking part in the rebellion?" Cosette asked. Marius nodded. "You could be arrested, or worst killed!" Cosette said, getting a little hysterical. Marius embraced his girlfriend.

"I know," he said. "But this is something I have to do. My friends need me." He said releasing Cosette. "I love you Cosette." He said. Cosette looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said, Marius leaned down and kissed her gently. Neither of them knew that Eponine was silently watching them from the shadows, her heart shattering in pieces. Cosette ended the kiss.

"I should probably get back inside." She said. Marius nodded.

"My friends are probably wondering were I am." Cosette opened the gate and entered the garden.

"Promise me that you'll be safe." She said as Marius turned to leave.

"I'll try." He said before kissing Cosette one last time before starting back to the Musain while Cosette locked the gate and returned to bed, although she wasn't able to fall asleep all she could think of was that Marius could be gone in just a few days.

Meanwhile on the street below Eponine stepped out of the shadows with tears in her eyes. It had been an incredibly stupid idea to follow Marius here just to get her heart broken even more than it already was. She sighed and began walking towards her apartment, she didn't even notice that it started to rain. Only when it was really pouring and she was soaking wet did she finally notice. "What's the point?" she thought. Her life had practically no meaning. She had no job, the man she was in love with just declared his love for another, and she hadn't talked to Azelma for about six weeks. There was only one thing she could do; go with Marius to the barricades, and who knows maybe they both would die together. Eponine reached her apartment building and made her way up the stairs and to her shitty apartment. She didn't even bother to dry off before falling into bed. Thoughts about death, barricades, and Marius filled her head for the rest of the night. While across the city at the Musain the Friends of the ABC kept planning for battle, many of them having thoughts about what would happen, who will fall, and will they even succeed. Then over at the FBI building federal officers were preparing to crush the impending revolution with the Army on stand-by and agents ready to infiltrate the activist groups. All through out DC people were preparing for the worst. No one knew what the coming days would bring, only that blood would surely be spilled and there would be lots of it.

* * *

**The revolution is coming! Please review ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, June 5th 11:00am,

The time had finally come, Lamarque's Funeral procession would soon make its' way down Constitution Ave where thousands of people stood waiting, among them were the Friends of the ABC, other activist groups, and lots of police and federal officers. They all stood there waiting for the hearse that held the body of Lamarque. Soon they saw the start of the procession come into view. There were soldiers, senators, even the president and his wife. Behind them was the hearse that held Lamarque's body. As it drove past people started shouting cheering for Lamarque and booing the president. While the protesting got louder and more rowdy; soldiers by the hearse were getting tenser. Soon people were even throwing rocks and bottles at soldiers. Suddenly a gunshot rang out in the air. A young girl about sixteen collapsed near to were the Friends of the ABC were. Everything was silent. The soldier who had fired the gun just stood there with wide eyes, as Combeferre and Joly went to the girl's aid. She was dead. The bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead. That is when it started. One protester, the girl's boyfriend yelled,

"MURDER!" and ran at the soldier knocking him down. Soon others followed and the protest quickly developed into a riot. More guns went off and more people fell and soon they were running for the barricades, it had begun.

The streets became a war zone; cars were lit on fire and furniture was being thrown from window to help build the barricades, protesters pulled out their own weapons, which they had kept, concealed and started shooting at the soldiers, police, and government officials. It was nothing put chaos. Soon the ABC's were back on the street where the Musain was and where their barricade was to be built. Marius ran into the bar and found Grantaire with the bar owner's daughter on his lap. He ran over and pulled the drunk up.

"Get off your ass it's starting." Grantaire quickly ran outside to help assemble the barricade. Weapons were brought out of the basement, cars were pushed to the middle of the street to form the base.

"We need as much furniture as you can throw down." Coufeyrac yelled to the people in the apartments that surrounded the street. And soon it was raining furniture. Eponine had just thrown a chair onto the barricade when a piano landed right were she had been moments before.

"Jesus, Watch It!" she yelled angrily at the people who had pushed it out the window. Meanwhile in the bar, Grantaire was trying to get the owner, to give up her office chair.

"No." She said angrily. Grantaire did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her, she released the chair in shock. Grantaire used that moment to grab the chair and run out of the office.

"Thanks Mrs. H!" he called. No one noticed an older volunteer just walking around inspecting everything but not doing anything to help. Soon the barricade was complete. It blocked the entire street along with two smaller barricades blocking the small side streets, Made up of cars and lots of furniture, there was even a tree and for some reason an empty coffin in it.

"I need someone to go and find out when they are planning to attack!" Enjolras yelled over the noise. The older volunteer quickly stepped up.

"I'll go. I know the government's ways and fought in many of their wars." Combeferre handed the man a pistol. And Javert quickly left the barricade. Little did the rebels know that he had no intention of giving them any true information. Only Gavroche had a feeling that there was something wrong with the man.

"Now what do we do?" Jehan asked.

"We wait for the soldiers to come and the people to rise." Replied Enjolras.

"I hope your right about the last part." Grantaire said taking a sip from his flask, "Because if they don't we're screwed." No one heard him say those words. But in the back of their minds the were all thinking it.

Eponine was sitting on a crate next to Gavroche, the two of them deep in conversation, when Marius found her.

"Eponine." He said walking over to the girl. She and Gavroche looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hey Marius. Wasn't that a rush?" Gavroche asked. Marius nodded looking around the barricade. Marius pointed at the boy, "Couf was looking for you a little while ago." The boy nodded and ran off, Eponine looked after him as he ran into the bar were Coufeyrac was before turning her attention to Marius.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked. Eponine quickly stood.

"Sure, anything you want." She said. Marius took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Please take this to Cosette for me?" He asked, Marius didn't notice how Eponine's face fell as he spoke to her. Eponine looked down and nodded. Marius handed her the letter and gave her a hug. "Thanks Eponine you're the best." He said before running off again.

"Little you know Marius, little you know." She said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Someone behind her asked. Eponine quickly turned to find her self face to face with Enjolras.

"Um, ya." She said holding up the letter, "Marius just wants me to take this to Cosette." She said trying not to sound to upset with the thought of having to be a messenger pigeon again. It really didn't work.

"You really don't have to do that you know." Enjolras said, "You can just say no." Eponine shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." She said before walking away. Enjolras just sighed and went back to planning.

Eponine ran through the streets of DC, it was taking longer than usual to reach Plumet Street due to all of the barricades. She already could hear gunfire. Finally Eponine reached the street. It was now about two in the afternoon and she had left the barricade at noon. Eponine paused before walking up to the front door to pull her hair into a messy bun under her cap. She then took a deep breath and waked to the front door and hit the doorbell. No one answered so she pressed it again. This time it opened to reveal not Cosette but Jean Valjean. Eponine gulped, she knew that Marius and Cosette were still in a relationship behind his back.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Eponine pulled out the letter from her pocket.

"Special delivery for Cosette." She said looking him strait in the eyes. "From the barricade on Saint-Denis Street."

"I'll take it." He said holding out his hand. Eponine sighed and gave it to him before turning to walk away.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Valjean asked. The girl in the ratty jeans and beat up army jacket turned back to him.

" I grew up with your daughter." She said. Valjean nodded. This was Eponine he recalled Cosette telling him about her. "Be careful out there." He said. Eponine nodded once before walking away. Valjean closed the door and unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents._ Dear Cosette, This is a good-bye letter in case I fall at the barricade. These past months I've spent with you have been amazing. Never have I felt so alive except when I'm in your presence or I get one of your texts, or when you call me, or when we just hold hands. I love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens._

_Love Marius Pontmercy._ Valjean refolded the letter. This was what Cosette had been keeping from him, she had been acting distracted. She was in love, he knew this day was coming. He wasn't sure how he felt about this Marius. But he couldn't bear to see Cosette heart broken if this boy died tonight. Cosette was with her friends on the other side of the city in the suburbs with her friend's family. It was safer there. Jean Valjean placed the letter on the table and grabbed his coat before going out onto the streets. He had to find this boy.

* * *

**So now we have the barricade and a slight E/E interaction. There may be more of that to come. And Eponine is with her brother again to! Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, June 5th 2032, 4:50 P.M.

Eponine looked up at the sky as she made her way back towards the barricade. It was overcast and looked like it would start raining any minute. Eponine sighed and pulled out her cigarette box. She was down to her last two. She pulled one out and lit it. Breathing in the smoke she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. She hadn't heard from Azelma in weeks, and as usual it went to voice mail.

"Hey Zelma, I just wanted to call and see if you were ok." Eponine paused. "I'm at one of the barricades and you won't believe who I found there." Eponine switched her phone to her other ear. "Gavroche was there. He looks pretty healthy for a kid living on the streets. Apparently he's friends with the group of rebels Marius is a part of." Eponine stopped and leaned against a wall. "When this is all over I'm going to have him come live with me. Call me back as soon as you can, I love you stay safe." Eponine said before ending the call. She stayed against the wall for a moment longer before starting to continue to the barricade.

Meanwhile at the barricade, the spy had returned. He climbed through the barricade were he was met by Enjolras.

"I've found out their plans. The don't plan on attacking tonight but in the morning. They will also be coming from the right." He said.

"Liar!" Someone shouted. All of the men turned to Gavroche who stood proudly on the barricade. "I know this man. His names Javert and he works for the FBI." The boy said as he jumped off of the barricade. Now all of the guns were pointed at Javert. Combeferre and Grantaire grabbed Javert by the arms.

"Good job Gavroche." Coufeyrac said tousling the little boys' dirty blond hair.

"So what are we going to do with this Son of a Bitch." Jehan asked keeping a pistol leveled at Javert's head.

"Take him into the bar and tie him up," Enjolras said. When Combeferre and Grantaire got Javert in the bar he broke out of Grantaire's grip and sent the drunk into a wall, he quickly turned and threw a punch at Combeferre, hitting him square in the jaw. It took three other men and Enjolras breaking a bottle on the man's head to finally completely take him down. After they had tied the now unconscious man to the stairs that led to the top floor of the Musain, everyone paused to catch their breath. It was in that silence they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps, lots of footsteps. The army had reached their barricade.

Eponine got back to the barricade just as the rebels heard the army approach. All of the students and rebels ran to man the barricade. Someone, Eponine thought it was Enjolras shoved a pistol into her hand. Eponine looked at the gun and then over to where Marius was positioned at the top of the barricade next to Enjolras before running over to the base and crouching down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw curly haired student, she thought his name was Coufeyrac push her brother into the bar. Then the footsteps of the soldiers stopped.

At the top of the Barricade Enjolras watched as the brigade of soldiers take up positions at the end of the street. The brigade leader stood up.

"Who's there?" He yelled. Enjolras looked over at Marius then back at the soldiers.

"Revolution!" He yelled back. There was silence over the barricade.

"Open fire!" the colonel yell. The barricades came alive with gunfire and chaos. Bullets flew from either side, striking down men on both sides. Soon the soldiers began advancing towards the barricade. Eponine fired her pistol as soldiers climbed over the barricade. She had no idea if she had hit any. Suddenly she saw a soldier raise his gun aiming it at Marius, who was un-aware that the gun was pointed at him. She dropped her gun.

"No!" Eponine yelled grabbing the gun barrel with one hand and pulling it towards her, as it went off. Loosing her balance at the impact of the gun she fell down the barricade clutching her stomach.

Meanwhile Marius saw that the barricade was becoming over run with soldiers. Acting fast, he grabbed a grenade from a dead soldier.

"Get back or I'll blow up the barricade!" Marius yelled holding up the grenade, ready to pull the pin.

"Jesus Christ." Coufeyrac said. The army coronal glared at Marius.

"You don't have the guts." He said.

"Want a bet." Marius said. The coronal stared at him.

"Retreat!" He yelled and with that the troops quickly ran back to there side of the street.

Marius was aware of the grenade being taken from his hand by someone and lots of people yelling at him as what he just did sunk into his head, he had nearly killed himself and all of his friends. He surveyed the carnage from the battle around him. There were people lying on the ground, most of them were moaning or crying while others were silent already in the cold throws of death. The rain that had started to fall made everything look even more bleak and dark. He turned back to the barricade and saw Eponine leaning against one of the cars at the base of the barricade clutching her hand to her stomach. He quickly walked over to her.

"Eponine," He said, she looked up at him. "Did you get the letter to Cosette?" Eponine nodded.

"She wasn't there so I gave it to her dad." Eponine said weakly. Marius suddenly noticed that she was holding her hand to her stomach and that something was trickling out from beneath her hand. Marius took hold of her shoulders.

"Eponine what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Eponine shook her head weakly,

"Nothing." She said. Marius didn't believe her. He gently took her hand and moved it from her stomach. Underneath her dark green tank top had a large dark red spot blossoming from the center of it, where a hole was torn in the fabric.

"I guess that this could be a problem." Eponine said weakly looking down at her chest then back up at Marius. Suddenly her legs gave out and Marius caught her as she collapsed. He gently lowered her to the ground.

"You'll be fine, I'll go get you help." Marius said looking around for a medic. Eponine grasped his hand.

"No," she said looking up at him. "You and I both know that this is hopeless." She said. "Please just comfort me." Eponine said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Just tell me everything is going to be ok." Marius took her closer to him. He knew that Eponine was right. She was dying.

"Everything will be fine. You won't be in any pain." He said, his voice faltering slightly. Eponine could tell he didn't believe the words he said.

"This rain is washing away all of my pain." She whispered leaning her head against his chest. "Soon I'll be asleep." Eponine whispered. She started to cough, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hush Ponine, everything will be fine." Marius said. Eponine looked up into his eyes.

"You know Marius… I think I may have been a little bit in love with you." She whispered. Then another spasm of coughing wracked her body. She leaned her head against Marius's chest, her breathing becoming more labored. Marius leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Eponine's last feeing was one of complete happiness and peace as she let the light surround and consume her. Marius held her as her chest rose one last time and fell and did not rise again. She was gone. The rain still fell over the silent barricade.

* * *

**And Eponine's dead. Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22,

The barricade was silent, the only sound coming from the rain hitting the street. Marius still held Eponine's body. Enjolras and Combeferre came forward and gently removed the girl from his arms and took her into the bar where all of the dead and wounded were being kept. Coufeyrac was standing next to the door with Gavroche. He looked down at his young friend and saw that the boy was silently crying.

"Gavroche, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of the boy. Gavroche wiped a tear from his face.

"That girl who just died. She was my big sister." Coufeyrac wrapped his arms around Gavroche, the little boy sobbing into his shirt. Everyone at the barricade was silent, they knew that there would be death and destruction. But none of them had thought there would be so much after one battle. The clouds started to break apart revealing the red streaks of the sunset that even looked like the blood that covered the street.

Suddenly Bahorel, who was guarding one of the smaller barricades blocking an ally saw movement on the other side.

"Who's there?" He called out, pointing his gun at the shape. A man stepped into the light. It was Valjean.

"A volunteer." The man said holding up his hands. Bahorel looked over to Enjolras who just exited the bar. Enjolras nodded and Bahorel allowed Valjean to enter the barricade. As soon as he was in the barricade all of the students pointed their guns at him.

"How do we know you're not a spy?" Enjolras said.

"Ya, we've already captured one. Who's to say that you aren't another one?" Grantaire asked pointing to where Javert sat tied up in the bar. Valjean recognized him but remained silent. During all of this several soldiers had climbed into the buildings to ambush the students. Valjean saw them pointing their guns out of one of the windows of the buildings.

"Snipers!" Valjean yelled pointing at the windows. The rebels quickly dispatched the snipers with very few casualties on their side. After the small firefight had ended. Enjolras walked up to Valjean,

"Thank you sir." He said. " Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Let me take care of the spy." Valjean said, motioning to the gun at Enjolras's hip. Enjolras removed the gun from the holster and handed it to Valjean.

"Do what you need to do. The man is yours." With that Enjolras went over to Combeferre, whom still did not fully trust the newcomer to the barricade. Valjean entered the bar and walked over to Javert. Javert just glared at him.

"Long time no see Javert." Valjean said as he pulled Javert up and led him out the back of the bar and into the alley. Valjean removed a pocket knife from his pocket.

"A knife seems much more your style Valjean." Javert said bitterly, Valjean just ignored the comment and cut the ropes binding Javert's wrists.

"Get out of here." Valjean said.

"What?" Javert asked in disbelief.

"Get out of here." Valjean repeated.

"You want something in return don't you?" Javert asked. Valjean shook his head.

"No. I don't want anything. Just get out of here." Javert glared at Valjean for a moment before walking away. He paused at the mouth of the alley.

"I'm still going to come after you Valjean."

"I know. When this is all done you will find me at 55 Plumet Street. No doubt our paths will cross again." With that Javert left the alley. Valjean waited another moment before firing the gun in the air. When he returned to the barricade he handed the gun back to Enjolras silently.

All around the barricade the rebels settled in for the night. They passed around food and the alcohol from the bar. Marius was working on fixing the barricade where it had been damaged. Enjolras walked over to him.

"Marius rest." Marius nodded but kept working. Grantaire had his gaze fixed on the empty bottle of Jack he had been consuming. This was ridiculous, they were all going to die.

"I can't do this!" He yelled throwing the bottle away. Everyone looked at him.

"This is all pointless. We are all going to die and no one is going to care about us or this stupid cause!" He said storming into the bar. After Grantaire left everyone was silent, Grantaire's words had all plunged the seed of doubt in them. Marius leaned against the barricade.

"I'm never going to see Cosette again." Valjean looked over to the boy who spoke about his daughter. "I'll never see her smile or hear her laugh." Valjean listened as Marius talked about how much he loved Cosette. He came to the conclusion Marius truly loved his daughter.

All the rebels reminisced about what would happen when they died, who would miss them, what would their families do.

Combeferre removed a folded picture from his pocket and opened it. It was a sonogram photo.

"What is that?" Enjolras asked.

"Gina is pregnant." Combeferre paused. "She gave me a letter before the funeral and told me to open it later. This was in it." Enjolras took the picture. "I may not even meet my own child." Combeferre said taking the picture back.

"If it makes you feel any better. The girl I was in love with died today." Enjolras said looking into the bar where Eponine's body lay. "I'm sorry." Combeferre said. "It's all right. She never saw me there." Enjolras replied. Soon everyone was asleep. They had all been exhausted from the day. Soon Valjean was the only one awake. He walked around the barricade silently contemplating the situation he was in. Marius needed to stay safe, Valjean would ensure that he made it safely back to his daughter. Little did any of them know what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Awww. All the feels! Please Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23, June 6th

When the sun rose, it rose with the news that all of the other barricades had fallen in the night. They all stood alone and to make matters worse they were low on ammunition. Enjolras looked around at the rag-tag group of rebels. Their numbers had dwindled in the night as more of the wounded had succumbed to the throws of death.

"We're the only ones left." He said. "I'm not going to make you all stay here if you want to leave, now is the time." Nobody moved to leave, instead they just took up their guns and positioned themselves on the barricade. They were in this till the end.

"Enjolras," Feuilly said approaching Enjolras. "We need more ammunition."

"I could go into No Man's land. There are dead bodies there with dry ammunition." Marius said.

Gavroche heard this and decided he should be the person to go get the bullets. He slipped through the barricade with a bag before anyone even knew that he had gone. Combeferre was the first one to notice that Gavroche was in No-Man's Land.

"Gavroche! Get back here!" Combeferre whispered reaching for the boy. Gavroche just smiled at him, waved, and went back to gathering bullets off of dead bodies. By now several other rebels had noticed Gavroche and had joined in in trying to get the boy back to the other side of the barricade.

"That's enough bullets Gavroche." Jehan said, "Come back." Gavroche shook his head. By now two of the soldiers had noticed the boy moving around the bodies.

"Fire a warning shot first." One of them said to the other. His companion nodded and took aim. The bullet hit a chair about a foot away from the boy, causing him to jump.

"Is that all you've got?!" Gavroche yelled at the soldiers.

"Gavroche get back now!" Coufeyrac yelled from the barricade. This time when the soldier fired he aimed at the boy, hitting him in the shoulder. Gavroche collapsed, crying out in pain. Coufeyrac slipped through the barricade with Marius and Enjolras both pointing guns at the soldiers. He grabbed Gavroche and ran back behind the barricade and set the boy down.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Coufeyrac said angrily while Joly checked the boy's shoulder.

"I was just trying to help." Gavroche said weakly. Coufeyrac ruffled Gavroche's hair.

"Just don't do anything like that again. You're like the little brother I never had." Coufeyrac said softly. Gavroche smiled.

"Thanks Couf."

Joly finished examining Gavroche's shoulder and wrapped it in gauze.

"He needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible" He said standing up.

"I'll take him." Coufeyrac said. As much as he wanted to stay at the barricade Gavroche needed him. Enjolras nodded.

"Combeferre, you go with them incase anything happens on the way." Enjolras said to his friend. Combeferre nodded silently. Coufeyrac gently picked up Gavroche, who let out a small cry of pain.

"Good luck." Combeferre said to Enjolras before the trio slipped out of the back door to the Musain.

Meanwhile on the soldier's side of the battle the coronel had gotten a message from his commanding officers. Kill all of the rebels on the charge of High Treason if they refuse to surrender. Along with this the message came two more platoons. They now outmatched the rebels, there was no hope for them.

"You at the barricade!" He yelled. "This is your last chance surrender now or we will kill you!"

On the other side of the barricade everyone listened to the message with heavy hearts they knew that they were all going to die.

"Others will take our place." Enjolras said. "They think they will be killing us as traitors to our country. But we will be Martyrs in the views of the people. We will keep fighting till we are free!"

With that the rebels took there places on the barricade. When the coronel saw this he turned to his men.

"Take aim." He paused for a second. "Fire!" He yelled. Once again the street came alive with gun fire. Soon the soldiers began to advance through the street as the gunfire from the rebels side lessened as they used the last of their ammunition. The rebels kept fighting with all their strength as their numbers dwindled and they got pushed back. Bahorel got shot in the head, and Feuilly also fell while trying to pull him away. The few remaining rebels ran for the bar. Marius was running towards the bar when he felt a burning pain in his shoulder and then everything was black. Valjean saw Marius fall and ran to aid him. He picked up the unconscious man and quickly slid into one of the side allies. Inside the Musain Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, and Enjolras were in the top room while the Soldiers were in the main room right below them they could hear the soldier's voices floating up through the floor boards. Bossuet moved slightly and the floor boards beneath him creaked. The voices from below stopped. The men looked at each other for a moment then soldiers shot through the floor killing Jehan, Joly, and Bossuet instantly. Enjolras was the only one left. When the soldiers reached the top floor they found him standing in front of the broken window overlooking the street. He turned to the soldiers and held up his hands in surrender. The coronel stepped forward.

"Anthony Enjolras you are found guilty of high treason. Your sentence is death. Do you have any last words?" Enjolras shook his head. "Would you like a blind fold?"

"No." Enjolras said.

"Alright then. Take aim." Replied the coronel.

"Wait!" Someone said. The soldiers turned and saw Grantaire standing behind them. He had been passed out in the corner and only just woke up minutes earlier. "I'm with them. Shoot me too." He said walking forward to stand next to Enjolras.

"You are an idiot." Enjolras said under his breath. Grantaire smiled at him.

"I know." He turned to face the soldiers. "Something tells me this will hurt more than a round house kick to the balls." Enjolras smiled a little at that comment. Then the soldiers fired. Grantaire was hit twice and fell to the floor. Enjolras was hit eight times and fell backwards out of the window. The barricade was now silent, a silence that is only brought on by death. There were no cars honking, no birds singing. Only the sound of blood dripping onto the pavement.

Valjean still had Marius with him in the side alley looking for a way out. He caught sight of a manhole. He placed Marius on the ground and pried the cover off and climbed down dragging Marius with him. When he got to the bottom he placed Marius on the ground and climbed back up to close the manhole just as several soldiers entered the ally. Once back down he slung Marius over his shoulder like a rag doll and made his way through the sewer. At the barricade Javert was walking through the carnage. The bodies of all the rebels had been laid out in the street to be taken to the morgue. The leader was still hanging out of the window. He couldn't be more than twenty-five Javert thought. Several bodies were missing though. The boy who had blown his cover, the second in command, the curly haired one who took care of the kid, the red headed one, and Jean Valjean. Javert didn't care about the rest. But he would find Valjean if it was the last thing he did. He wandered into a side alley looking for a way that the convict could have used to escape. He didn't see any. Then he looked down and saw that the manhole cover was slightly out of place and not closed properly.

"Son of a bitch." Javert said. He turned to a young Lance Corporal, "Get me a sewer map." The soldier nodded and left. "You're not getting away that easy Valjean." Javert said.

Meanwhile several blocks away Combeferre, Coufeyrac, and Gavroche were slowly making their way to the hospital. Combeferre stopped for a moment.

"Do you hear that?" Combeferre asked.

"Hear what?" Coufeyrac said, he didn't hear a thing. That was it. Everything was silent.

"The gunfire stopped." Combeferre said.

"That means.." Coufeyrac said with a sinking feeling in his heart. Combeferre just nodded. A little while later they were able to flag down a car. Coufeyrac placed Gavroche in the back while Combeferre got into the front.

"My friend's little brother got shot we need to get him to a hospital now." The driver nodded.

"Washington Hospital Center is about 4 miles away." He said. "Were you all at the barricades?" He asked.

"No." Coufeyrac lied. "My brother snuck out this morning and got caught in the crossfire." The driver nodded.

"Apparently the last barricade just fell about twenty minutes ago." He said.

"We could tell when the gunfire stopped." Combeferre said. The rest of the car ride was silent. When they reached the hospital as soon as they entered the ER Gavroche was taken from Coufeyrac and rushed away to be treated.

Back in the sewer Valjean was getting tired. He set Marius down carefully and leaned against the wall for a moment resting his eyes as well when someone approached the pair mistaking them for dead bodies. Thenardier leaned over Marius looking for anything of value. He took Marius's family ring and the ten dollars he had in his pocket. Then he turned to Valjean, whom he recognized immediately as the "bastard who borrowed Cosette" Valjean chose that moment to wake up. He saw Thenardier and grabbed him.

"How do I get out of here?" He said. Thenardier pointed to the left.

"That way." He said weakly. Valjean released him and picked Marius back up and went the way Thenardier had pointed. Soon he came to another ladder and manhole. He climbed up and lifted the cover open and pushed Marius out then climbed out himself.

"Valjean." He turned around quickly. Standing not ten feet away was Javert, with his gun trained directly at Valjean.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews and opinions on who should live through the barricade. That was a very hard decision for me to make on who got to live. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks as I am stuck in Idaho in a place where I must go to Starbucks to get internet. Also wish me luck on my Driver's test Hopefully I won't kill anyone like my brother and trainer says. Although if you're driving in Utah in the next three weeks be careful :) **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. June 7th 2032 6:00 AM

Valjean and Javert just stared at each other for a moment. Then Valjean spoke,

"I need to get him to the Hospital." Javert shook his head.

"Do you really think that I will let you go again." He said.

"This boy will die without a doctor's care." Valjean said picking up Marius again.

"One more step and I'll shoot." Javert said cocking his gun. Valjean just kept walking not even looking at Javert. Javert tried to shoot, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He threw the gun aside in disgust before turning and walking away in the other direction. He soon found himself walking along the bank of the Potomac lost in his thoughts. This man whom he had spent years of his life chasing was right in front of him once again. And once again Valjean had put someone else before his own. This man was a convict, a criminal. Criminals cannot change, can they? All of his ideals had been changed because of this one man who seemed to do nothing but good. It was impossible, Javert realized. The world had turned upside down on him. He couldn't go on like this. His ideals were crushed. He was in debt to a convict. No; he could not go on. Javert stood on the very edge of the river. Water flowing past him as he fastened his own handcuffs to his wrists. There was no way to go on. And with that last thought Javert jumped. The river swallowed him up and down he sank into darkness. All that was left was his FBI badge on the side of the river waiting to be found be some random passer-by.

In the meantime Valjean had taken Marius to Washington Hospital Center and returned to his house and told Cosette who was worried to death about her father and her boyfriend that Marius was safe and she would probably be able to see him in the evening.

"Do you know who got him out of the barricade? Cause the news keeps saying that there are no other survivors." Cosette asked as she made her father some tea. Valjean shook his head,

"There are probably more survivors." He said thinking about the three boys who had left before the last battle. "Maybe even some of your Marius's friends." Cosette nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him before all of this." She said looking down at her hand. Valjean took Cosette's hand in his.

"It's alright. But I do want to meet him when he is recovered." Valjean said. Cosette smiled.

"Thanks dad. I think you will like him." Cosette said handing Valjean his tea.

"I'm sure that I will." He replied.

Across the city in a coffee shop on the university campus Azelma Thenardier was trying to get ahold of Eponine. As she called her sister for about the 30th time since she got the voice mail someone finally answered.

"Hello," a male voice said.

"Um hi, who are you and why do you have my sister's phone?" Azelma asked cautiously.

"My name is Dr. Erik Drestler, I work at Washington Hospital Center." Azelma froze,

"What happened? Is my sister ok?" She asked. There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Miss you are probably going to want to come down here yourself. I would like to speak to you in person." Azelma was already running out of the coffee shop and down the street. When Azelma reached the hospital she ran to the front desk.

"I need to speak to Dr. Drestler." Azelma said breathlessly. The women at the front frowned.

"Dr. Drestler?" the woman behind the desk asked. Azelma nodded. Instead of reaching for the phone the women took out a folder and handed it to Azelma.

"Do any of these people look familiar to you?" She asked. Azelma opened the folder. Inside the folder were photos of I.D.s Azelma looked through until she found Eponine's, she picked it up and handed it to the women. She nodded,

"I'll let Dr. Drestler know you are hear. Please take a seat it may be a while before he can see you." Azelma took a seat in the waiting room, the seed of dread in her stomach growing. After about half an hour later a tall dark haired man in scrubs and a lab coat sat down across from Azelma.

"Ms. Thenardier?" He asked. Azelma nodded. "I'm Dr. Drestler. I'm the hospital medical examiner. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your sister is dead." Azelma just looked at him.

"What?" She said weakly. "No. She can't be dead." Azelma said, tears running down her cheeks. Dr. Drestler put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to see her?" He asked. Azelma nodded and followed him to the elevator silently.

"How many other's have you done this with today?" Azelma asked when they were in the elevator, thinking about the horrible images she had seen on tv of the barricades, how the streets were red with blood.

"Way to many." The medical examiner said. "The barricades were a complete massacre." The elevator doors opened and Azelma followed Dr. Drestler down a brightly lit hall that was lined with old medical equipment. Dr. Drestler stopped outside of a set of double doors marked Morgue.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ms. Thenardier?" He asked. Azelma nodded, Dr. Drestler opened the door and he and Azelma entered the Morgue. It dropped about ten degrees in the room as they entered. Azelma followed Dr. Drestler to an examination table where a body was covered in a sheet. There were two other tables just like this one with other bodies under sheets. Dr. Drestler caught her staring at the covered bodies.

"There wasn't enough room in the freezers." He said. Azelma felt like she was going to be sick. "Are you ready." He asked.

"Yes." Azelma replied. Dr. Drestler took the sheet and carefully folded it back revealing the body underneath. Azelma choked out a sob. Eponine almost looked like she was sleeping, that she would wake up at any second. The only thing that made her look dead was the bluish pallor on her skin.

"That's my sister." Azelma said as more tears escaped her eyes, she wiped them away. She paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "She called me from the barricade. Apparently my baby brother was there too. Neither of us had seen him for a year. She said that he would come and live with her when all of this was over." Azelma said as even more tears fell down her face. Dr. Drestler handed her a tissue.

"If it makes you feel better. We don't have any children's bodies. The youngest victim was about nineteen." Azelma nodded wiping her eyes.

"How, how did she…?" Azelma couldn't finish the question.

"Your sister was shot in the chest point blank." Dr. Drestler said.

"Can I see it?" Azelma asked.

"That probably isn't the best idea." Dr. Drestler responded. "Please." The medical examiner sighed and gently lifted the sheet more. That's when Azelma got sick. She ran over to a waist bin and emptied the entire contents of her stomach into it. Dr. Drestler covered the body again and went over to the girl.

"I think that's enough. You've got some hard decisions to make now. Azelma nodded wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and followed the medical examiner to his office.

An hour later Azelma found herself one again sitting in the hospital's main waiting room. She didn't have the emotional capability to even try to leave yet. She had tissues and a crumpled list of funeral homes in one hand and a picture of her, Gavroche, and Eponine in the other. She looked at the picture and felt more tears start to flow. Her older sister was dead. The girl who had been her rock and protector since everything had gone south with their family. And Gavroche, he had probably disappeared back into the streets again never to be found. Azelma felt for the first time in her life truly and completely alone. Azelma started crying harder at this aspect.

"Hey, are you alright?" Azelma looked up to find a man with curly brown hair, probably a couple years older than her standing in front of her. Azelma shook her head. The man sat down next to her.

"You lost someone on one of the barricades didn't you?" Azelma nodded weakly.

"My older sister." She choked out between sobs. The man handed her a fresh tissue. She accepted it with a slight smile.

"I lost almost all of my friends on the barricade." He said. Azelma blew her nose.

"You were at the barricades?" The man nodded.

"The only reason I left was because a friend and I had to get a kid to the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Azelma asked.

"He's still in surgery. He was shot and apparently the bullet shattered his shoulder blade or something like that."

"I'm sorry." Azelma said. The man stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jake Coufeyrac by the way." Azelma shook it.

"I'm Azelma." Coufeyrac noticed the picture Azelma clutched in her other hand.

"Is that a picture of your sister?" Azelma nodded and handed it to him. Coufeyrac took the picture and looked at it. "This is your sister?" He asked pointing to Eponine. Azelma nodded "She was at the same barricade as us." He said frowning at the photo. "She took a bullet for a boy she liked." He gave the photo back to Azelma.

"Marius Pontmercy?" Azelma asked, Coufeyrac nodded. "Is Marius still alive?" Coufeyrac shrugged. "What about my brother? Eponine called me and told me that he was there with you guys." Coufeyrac smiled at her.

"He's the one we had to get to the hospital." Azelma breathed a sigh of relief. "And from what the doctors said. He's going to be completely fine." Coufeyrac said putting his hand on Azelma's shoulder.

"Good. When he gets out of surgery I can kill him for being at the barricades." Azelma said.

"Uh, please don't. The kid is kind of like a little brother to me." Azelma smiled. "You know you have a beautiful smile." Coufeyrac said. Azelma blushed.

"Thanks." Coufeyrac stood and offered his hand to Azelma.

"Do you want to get a coffee with me maybe." Azelma took his hand and stood.

"Coffee would be amazing right now." She said suddenly feeling completely exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am back in civilization! This was really just another aftermath chapter. Everything after this chapter is going to not be as angsty as the last couple of chapters have been. Also I'm warning you now this is also going to be a Couf/Azelma fic even though I usually ship Couf/Jehan. Also this chapter guest starred Ramin Karimloo as Dr. Drestler Till next time! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. June 7th

Combeferre rolled his eyes as he watched Coufeyrac talk with some girl across the room. We all have our own ways of mourning. He thought to himself as he tried calling his wife again. Once again it went to voice mail. Sighing he slid his phone into his pocket as he watched the pair leave the waiting room. A little while later Coufeyrac and the girl with three cups of coffee.

"Combeferre this is Azelma. She's Gavroche's other sister." Coufeyrac said handing Combeferre one of the coffees. Azelma smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. Sorry about your sister."

"Thanks," Azelma said looking down at her hands. "At least my brother is alive. Sorry about your friends."

"They all knew what they were getting into when this started." Coufeyrac said sadly taking a seat next to Combeferre. The trio sat in silence for awhile. Eventually Combeferre's wife called. She was headed towards the city. She had been with her parents who lived a couple hours away from in Maryland. She would be there by three. Gavroche's doctor also came out. The little boy had made it through the surgery and they would be able to see him when he got out of the recovery room. Azelma sighed in relief along with Coufeyrac. Her brother would be able to grow up and make something of himself, unlike her parents. Speaking of her parents.

"Excuse me a minute. I need to make a call."

She said before walking out of the hospital. She hadn't talked to her parents since she had moved out last July. Sighing she pulled out her phone and dialed her parents number. Luckily it went to voice mail, she did not want to actually talk to her parents.

"It's Azelma. I just wanted to call you and tell you that Eponine is dead. She was shot on one of the barricades" She said in the iciest tone she could muster. "Stay the hell away from the funeral. Stay the hell away from me. I want nothing to do with any of you ever again." She said before hanging up. She didn't say anything about Gavroche because they didn't care about him; or her really. She stood there for a minute taking deep breaths before going back inside. Once Azelma got back inside she saw a blond girl talking with Combeferre and Coufeyrac. The girl seemed vaguely familiar to her. Coufeyrac saw her and waved to her.

"Azelma, this is Cosette. She's Marius's girlfriend. Apparently he survived too." Cosette smiled and held out her hand to Azelma. Azelma shook it. She remembered Cosette from when she was little.

"It's good to see you again." Cosette said. "I haven't seen Eponine for awhile, how is she?" Azelma looked at her feet.

"She, um, she died on the barricade."

"I'm so sorry. She's the one who got Marius and I together." Cosette replied.

"I know. Eponine told me all about it." It was then that the doctor came out and said that they could see Gavroche. "Now, if you excuse me I have to go kill my little brother for getting shot." Azelma said. Coufeyrac stood too.

"I'll come with you." He said quickly. Azelma glanced at him. "You know. So that you don't actually kill him." With that the two of them followed the doctor out of the waiting area.

Marius was surrounded by darkness. He could hear something beeping as everything started to take shape. He was in a room that could only be in a hospital. He groaned and tried to sit up, pain shot through his body and he fell back against the stiff mattress. The memories of what had transpired filling his thoughts. His last memory was of running towards the Musain, a burning pain in his shoulder then blackness. He was brought out of these thoughts by someone entering his room.

"Marius!"

He looked up and saw the last person he ever expected to see, his grandfather. The old man rushed to his grandson's bed side. His eyes full of concern.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" Marius asked. He hadn't spoken to or seen his grandfather since he left.

"I'm hear because I got a call saying you had been shot." The senator paused and took Marius's hand in his, "Marius, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I realized that it is not my place to say what your views are. If you want to change the government it's not my place to stop you. Hell, I'm starting to have second thoughts about the current administration too." Marius smiled at his grandfather.

"I forgive you." He paused, "How did I get here anyway. The last thing I remember was getting shot."

"Some man dropped you in the ER and left before anyone could talk to him. All he told them was your name. But enough about that." He said with a cheeky smile. "I want to know more about the beautiful blond in the waiting room who say's that you're her boyfriend." Marius sat up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"Cosette's here? Can I see her?" His grandfather chuckled.

"I suppose a short visit wouldn't hurt. She seemed very concerned about you." Marius smiled thinking about Cosette,

"She's the most wonderful and caring person in the world."

"Then I will go get her."

Patrick stood up and left the room to go get Cosette. Five minutes later Cosette ran into the room.

"Marius!" She cried "I was so worried."

Marius took Cosette's hand in his. "Cosette, I'm fine."

Cosette leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Marius broke the kiss.

"Everyone else is gone, aren't they." Cosette sighed.

"Apart from you there were three other survivors."

"Coufeyrac, Combeferre, and Gavroche." Cosette nodded.

"They left before the last battle to get Gavroche to the hospital. Is Gavroche ok?" Cosette nodded again. Marius looked down at his hands.

"Are you sure you're ok." Cosette asked. This time Marius shook his head.

"How can I truly be ok when all but three of my friends were killed by the government." Cosette gently wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his good shoulder.

"You'll all get through this, eventually. You all have each other." She paused. "And you have me." Marius wrapped his arm around Cosette.

"I know." And so the four survivors of the barricades began to heal that night.

* * *

**Hello Everyone, I promised lots of updates this summer. Sorry I lied. this story is probably going to be a few more chapters before its over. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
